When the Demons Come for Us
by Mizz Blackshaw
Summary: Demon have been plaguing Jump City, so naturally the superhero team protecting them, The Teen Titans, come to save the day. But demon hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester, decide to intervene. Will they end up hunting each other or working together? And where exactly are these demons coming from?
1. Chapter 1

When the Demons Came for Us

Chapter 1

Freshmen at JCU threw the craziest parties. They celebrated their freedom now before their courses took their toll. The dorm lounge was filled with pounding bass drops, alcohol disguised as punch, and rowdy half-naked young adults. But things began to slow down once a girl started choking and coughing up blood. A man stood behind her, holding her up by the shoulder. He whispered in her ear that she wasn't the one and went on to looking at other girls. The crowd around them started to shift to where they were the center of attention. Some started to run, drunkenly staggering away. The man grabbed another girl. She screamed and tried to break free from his grip. But all she ended up doing was cough and spurt blood. She wasn't the one either. One panicked freshman hit the fire alarm before dashing out the building. The man just stood there behind two dead bodies. It was all so…

Supernatural.

The first ones to come to the rescue were five teenagers. One was very noticeable. He was huge, muscular, and half-robot. Another was an alien beauty with orange skin and glowing green eyes. One of the smaller ones was completely green from his hair to his skin. One was a girl with skin as pale as the moon and a long cloak that is dark as the sky. And their leader seemed like an average guy, but his mysterious mask and serious scowl said he was ready to get down to business.

"Rescue whoever's inside." The leader, Robin, commanded. "Titans go!"

The Teen Titans headed for the building, but before they could go inside, the man came out. He had a blank expression on his face. They all got into a fighting stance. Robin extended his staff as Starfire charged her hands. Not knowing whether the man was the cause or the victim, the Titans stood still. But this didn't last long until the man was stabbed multiple times in the back.

His eyes became white as flashes of red burst through his skin as if he got electrocuted. When he collapsed, the teens saw two other guys already finishing the job. They stood triumphantly over the corpse as the few people escaped the dormitory.

"Is it me," Beast Boy asked, "or are we being replaced?"

"Who are they?" Starfire lowered herself to the ground.

"I don't know." Robin answered. "Let's see…"

As the Titans made their way to the crime scene, they noticed they looked pretty much alike, like brothers. "That was the third demon today." One of them said.

"Where are they even coming from?" The other said.

"Looks like we have new heroes in the city." The guys looked over to see Robin smiling. "We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin and these are my friends: Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. Do you mind filling us in on what happened here?"

They exchanged a glance. The taller one stood with a smile. The other didn't look so pleased. "Nice to meet you, Robin. I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean." He said.

"It's nice for you to be interested but I don't think teenagers in colorful suits are going to help with this situation. We're professionals."

Now the Teen Titans exchanged a glance of confusion. "Um, we're not just teenagers in suits. We're the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy said.

"Are you really saying you never heard of us?" Cyborg asked. "We have stations all over the world."

"Impressive." Sam commented.

"Look, we don't have time for this." Dean said. "We have to go find where these demons are coming from."

"Demons?" Robin questioned, not bothering to look at Raven. He knew that something could happen to her if he gave too much away.

The Winchester brothers hesitated. Was it worth explaining? "We have some…complicated work." Sam said. "Just understand that."

"What do you want with them?" Robin pressed.

"What do you think?" Dean asked. "We're going to send them back to their world."

"So you guys are professional demon hunters?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's not just demons." Sam informed. "Any supernatural being could be found and captured by us."

"Come to think of it…" Dean looked at Beast Boy and Starfire.

Robin stood in between them. "We'll let you know if we find anything. And in the meantime, when there's trouble, you know who to call."

And with that, the Teen Titans left.

* * *

"That was weird." Beast Boy commented as soon as they were safe in their tower. "Who were those guys?"

"Demon hunters." Cyborg answered.

"In other words," Raven intervened, "trouble. We need to stay away from them as much as possible."

"I do not understand." Starfire said. "Should we not help them in fighting these demons? Robin?"

They looked at their leader for his opinion. The boy sat still on the couch with his elbows to his knees in a thinking position. Eventually he mumbled "That's they're problem."

"There are demons probably terrorizing Jump City and you want to just let it go?" Cyborg asked. "That doesn't seem like something we'd do."

"Yes, but didn't you hear what they said?" He asked. "They also hunt supernatural beings, which most of us are. I don't want anything to happen to the team."

"Dude, we fought so many harder villains in the past." Beast Boy pointed out. "Did you forget that Trigon is the root of all evil and we…?"

"Trigon…" Robin said under his breath. "Do you think…?"

Everyone focused their attention on Raven. Her lowered her gaze and spoke softly. "If it was him, I'd know it."

"But still," Robin said, "if we're talking demons, wouldn't it have to be him?"

"No, it doesn't." She raised her voice. "Trigon is gone. We took care of him. There's no reason for him to send his demons anyway, especially when he can do all of his work himself."

They were quiet. Robin stood up and looked out the window. "They said they were professionals, so they should be able to handle things. We'll intervene if necessary, but for now, we need to stay away from them."

* * *

"Teen Titans…" Sam pondered as soon as they reached the motel they were staying at. "It sounds like something straight from a comic book."

Dean nodded and turned on the TV. "Do you think they're telling the truth?"

"Why would they lie about it?" Sam sat down next to him. "Didn't you see the green boy and that orange girl? One of them was half robot."

"Either that or…" Dean was interrupted by a special news bulletin.

"Multiple cases of murder have been convicted all throughout Jump City, going at number six on the east side. Citizens around the area have recalled a young man going into the home of Larisa Parsely. He was seen going in between the hours of 2 to 4 am. This is not uncommon as this man has been seen in different locations between those hours as well; the average time of arrival being 3 am."

The brothers looked at each other as the lady continued.

"It has been reported that the man is still in Jump City, and it has been advised that a curfew be stated for midnight. We will keep you informed for later updates, but for now, be safe and lock up by midnight."

"It has to be them." Dean shot up. "It has to be!"

"Or another demon." Sam said. "Let's go find out."

"Alright. But once we find out that it is them, you owe me!"

* * *

Because of the curfew, stores closed by 11:30, lights turned off, doors locked. The streets were vacant save for pattering of a pair of footprints. But they were soon accompanied by a zooming T-car. The car halted to a stop and was strategically parked in an alley.

"He's around here." Raven said. "I can sense it."

"Alright! We're back in action!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Stay focused. Winchesters or none, we have a duty to protect the town." Robin said. "But they are out here, so we have to keep an eye out for them. Titans, split up!" The teens scanned around the city. Starfire and Raven searched the skies while the others maneuvered around buildings.

As soon as the girls went in opposite directions, Raven spotted a boy in a hood hopping onto the tops of buildings towards the full moon. As quickly as she could, she used her powers to knock down a billboard that was in his path. He stopped for a split second and ran around it, but Raven swooped down and tackled him to the ground. Breaking her fall was her ability to fly. Before the boy could run away, she grabbed his hood and yanked it off. The results caused her to gasp deeply.

"Jacob?" She collapsed when his fist came in contact. She had the choice of finding the others, but after getting punched, she figured it was personal. She hissed as her eyes grew demonic and red.

The boy, Jacob, came at her ready for another punch, but she blocked with her magic energy and countered with another punch in his jaw. He shook his head and gave a laugh. "You were always so quick to hit me, weren't you, Raven?" He landed another punch but she was able to kick his ribs. "You've gotten faster since we've last met."

"I've also grown a few years." She snapped back. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" With her telekinetic energy, she lifted an eighteen-wheeler and threw it at him. "You should not be here. Go back to Trigon or you'll be killed."

Jacob climbed over the truck and landed in front of her nose. His second set of eyes opened as he grinned maniacally. "I'm not going anywhere." Raven growled and tried to punch him again, but he grabbed her fist. "You have to be quicker than that!" He punched her twice: one in the abs and the other in the face. She fell to the floor. He took the chance to kick her ribs and thigh. She used her powers to throw a distant trash can at him.

When she had the chance to stand, she noticed Jacob yelling as red lights came out of his eyes, mouth, and skin just like the demon before. Red bolts ran across his being as he collapsed, revealing the knife in his back.

"The demon hunters." Raven ran as quickly as she could when she saw Sam Winchester. Just the thought of him was dangerous; the sight of him equaled death. She tried to hide in the nearest ally, but Sam already turned the corner. At the moment, she thought she could play off being completely human. Maybe he didn't see her fight Jacob and only saw him kicking her. If that was the case, she wouldn't be able to teleport or it would give her away. It would only confirm his beliefs and she – and her friends – would be hunted.

"You're the girl from before…" Sam said. "The Teen Titans…?"

Raven stared with wide eyes and gave a slow nod. He remembered her. It was either a sign of interest or they were already being hunted.

"Get away from her." Behind Sam and the cornered Raven was Robin and the other Titans. They practically surrounded him and were ready to strike given the right time. "Get away from her now."

Sam turned to Raven, but she was already gone. When he turned back to the Titans, they've also vanished. Why were they being so protective? Who was that girl? More importantly, Sam wanted to know if she was okay.

"Sam!" Dean ran to him. "What just happened?"

He sighed. "I got the demon. Those kids were back."

His lips puckered slightly as his brow furrowed. "Those kids in colorful tights?" His brother nodded. "They seem so interested in our work. Do you think they're hiding something?"

"I can't say. The demon guy did a good number on one of the girls." Sam told him. "It didn't look like a happy coincidence either. He really had it out for her."

"We have to keep an eye on them. They could be responsible for this."

Sam considered this as a possibility, but he didn't completely dismiss what he saw. The girl couldn't have been responsible. She was getting beat. But then there were the others. All four Titans surrounding him like they did was magnificent and terrifying. They were just protecting one of their own. They couldn't have done anything wrong… Right?

* * *

"Set her down easily." Cyborg told Robin and Beast Boy as they gently sat Raven down on the couch. She was covered in bruises and scrapes. Nothing too damaging, but the pain was tormenting.

"It had to've been the demon hunter." Beast Boy spoke up. "He was right there with Raven backed up against the wall."

"And the only way to keep her safe was to not use her powers." Robin pieced together.

"We cannot have this happen again." Starfire said. "He cannot torture innocent creatures like this."

"Something tells me they're up to no good." Robin continued. "We have to…"

"It wasn't him." Everyone stopped and paid attention to Raven. "He didn't do this… He actually saved me." They didn't say anything, so she continued. "It was another demon, the one we were looking for. He was the one who…" She looked down at her bruised legs.

"How'd you know it was a demon and not another person?" Robin asked.

"Because Winchester killed him," she said, "and he's my half-brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Of all the fights they've succeeded, none of them were prepared for this. They never left any physical damage severe enough to linger afterwards. Raven took off her cloak and leotard to see the mess left underneath. She slowly sank into the bathtub and looked up at the ceiling.

Anger and pain battled her, wanting to consume. She took a breath and sank deeper. She closed her eyes. She started seeing Jacob instead of the usual lights and shapes. Every time she began to think of strangling him, the water would boil. What calmed her down was the visual of Sam Winchester. He saved her, but she couldn't tell if it was because of his job or for her protection.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" She droned on.

But it wasn't the end.

Raven had moments when she had small bursts of anger. The first one happened while Cyborg and Beast Boy were running through the hallway. Beast Boy bumped into her, which caused her to act irrationally and throw him against the wall with her magic. The next time was during breakfast. Starfire prepared her favorite foreign dish. Cyborg complained loudly, causing Raven to explode the dish. The last time was even smaller. During her meditation, she could hear the bass to Robin's music, destroying her concentration. She went over to the boy's room, didn't say anything, and broke it.

"Okay, Raven," Robin finally said, "we need to talk about your behavior lately."

"What's there to talk about?" She raised her voice. "Just because you're older, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!" As soon as the words escaped her, she gasped.

Robin's expression softened. "Whoa… Who said anything about being older? You have a few months on me anyway."

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked. The Titans gathered around the scene of the crime with bewildered expressions.

Raven pushed passed him, but she didn't get far until Robin called her name. "Raven, I know this probably has something to do with the demon encounter the other day. You never explained fully what happened…"

"Because I didn't know how to." She said. "He ambushed me…or maybe I tried to ambush him… But he would've won if it wasn't for the demon hunter." Raven took a pause before walking into the dark shadows.

* * *

"The murders continue all around Jump City with six more victims. Reporters state that these murders were caused by another suspect entirely. No one knows the exact identification of this person, but police sketches have proved that the crime suspects are different. However, both suspects have the same pattern, murdering randomly between the hours of 2 and 4am. The average time, again being 3am. The curfew is still in effect. More at nine."

Sam turned off the TV. "It's hard to piece this all together." Dean commented. "But it's the only thing that makes sense to me. The Teen Titans are bringing in these demons, but for what?"

"Are you sure it isn't…Crowley?"

"That's what I'm saying." Dean said. "It's too soon to say for sure. But would Crowley do that after all that's happened in the past? What if he needs us right now but we're too busy fighting these demons to do it? And the Teen Titans…"

"No, they aren't at fault here." Sam spoke up. "That girl was being beaten by one of them. Why would that happen if…?"

The news put up an interview of one of the witnesses. "He was a shifty guy. He actually got others people to kill. It's true! He said some things to my wife and, next thing I knew, she came at me with the kitchen knife. If I hadn't jumped out the window when I did, I would've been number seven."

"It's like they're using some sort of dark magic." Sam concluded. "Maybe it isn't the work of our normal demons. What if they aren't demons at all?"

Dean shook his head. "It's too soon to tell." He said again. "Let's get this guy and find out some things."

The two hurried to the car and drove off. The whole time, Sam thought about the girl from the superhero team. He didn't even catch her name. He wanted to believe they were just heroes trying to save their city. He truly did. After their last encounter, there was no way they're doing anything wrong.

Dean pulled the car over. "Let's go."

Sam stepped out with his weapons ready. The brothers searched cautiously between buildings. When the cops asked them what they were doing, they easily passed themselves as FBI agents and continued their search uninterrupted. That was when they saw a pterodactyl flying overhead.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked. "Is that really a dinosaur?"

"Should we follow it?"

"No, we're on another mission. We have to stay focused." From the distance, they heard a motorcycle revving up. "Over there!"

The brothers raced off. But when they found the source of the noise, they only found the Boy Wonder. "Teen Titan!" Sam exclaimed.

"Winchesters." He scowled.

"I told you to leave things to us, and here you are again!" Dean scolded.

"We're only doing our job: protect the city and each other. If one of those demons is a threat to one of us, it's a threat to all of us. So we're on this mission whether you like it or not."

"Great." Sam said. "We can use extra hands." He reached for a handshake, but before Robin can take it, there was an explosion in the distance.

"Robin, it's Raven!" Cyborg told him.

He got on his motorcycle in a heartbeat and raced off. "Demon activity." Dean said as they followed.

But it wasn't far where Raven was practically eating her opponent. Her demon eyes were out as her tentacles wrapped around him. "You will pay for what you have done, Jesse." She said in a demonic voice. "And we will know that I am the all powerful one!"

The boy smiled. "Face it. You wish you were as strong as I am."

"Face this!" She began dragging him to the deep depths of her cloak. Raven smiled evilly and said "Burn in Hell!"

"Raven, stop!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Please!" Starfire cried.

"And you wanted to work with them?" Dean asked Sam. "You see what I mean now? They can't be trusted!"

Without warning, Sam aimed the gun and shot the demon, Jesse, in the chest. He howled out in pain before vanishing completely. Raven then set her eyes on the Winchesters. Sam took a cautious step back and watched for her next move.

"You killed him!" She yelled.

"Raven, it's okay!" Robin said. "It's over now."

"Yeah," Beast Boy chimed in, "let's go home."

Raven saw how serious Robin was and how the other Titans looked concerned. "Raven…" Sam uttered. She saw how his eyes were sunken. Dean had his gun pointed at her and the Titans were ready to attack the Winchesters. A single move could be catastrophic for both teams. Raven finally stepped down. Her eyes went back to normal. She gave Sam another look before leaving.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

Sam stifled a smile. "I don't know. Crazy teen stuff."

"No, I'll tell you what it is." He pointed to each Titan. "One, two, three, four, five teenagers are aiding in the upbringing of Hell! I need to talk to Crowley about this.

"Hey, hold on." Robin intervened. "Who's Crowley?"

"Don't try to act all innocent."

"Dude, we've never heard of Crowley!" Beast Boy puffed up his chest. "If anything, it was you guys!"

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded, "come to think of it, they didn't start showing up until you got here!"

"No, they haven't shown up so much until _you_ got here!"

"But this is our city. You are only visitors." Starfire chimed in.

"Oh yeah? Well, Sam and I…" Dean turned around and saw that his other half was missing. "Sam?"

"He's probably after Raven." Robin said. "Titans! Go!"

They all launched off with Dean travelling not far behind. Meanwhile, Sam was in a dark alley, looking for the girl. He didn't have his gun, but he had his willingness to understand. When he poked his head around one corner, a strong force pushed him against a wall.

"What do you want with me?" Raven stepped out of the shadows.

"I just…want to see if you were okay." He answered.

"Why?"

He didn't have an immediate answer. "Those demons…they kept coming after you. I want to help you."

"I know you saw what happened. Now you want to kill me too."

The forced pushed him even harder. He gasped and winced in pain. "No, I just want to know what happened…"

"Well, I'm not a demon." She said. "I'm a human too. So back off and leave us alone. I mean it! If you come after my friends again…"

"I don't want to come after your friends."

She was silent for a while. "You don't?" She let him go.

Sam gasped and sputtered a bit. "No. We're just coming off strong because we're not used to our targets actually being good guys." He stood up and straightened himself. "Raven…" She looked up to him. "I wanted to know if you're okay."

She nodded slowly. "I don't understand." She frowned. "You're just trying to fatten me up with sweet talk like that so you can kill me. You're trying to use me to get to my friends, aren't you?" Her hands began to light up.

"No, no! I'm serious." He waved his hands.

Her expression softened. It was the closest he could get to a smile. "Well, thanks for not killing us when you had the chance."

"Same." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Take it easy, okay?"

"You too." Raven said, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"And if we meet again, I'm on your side." With that, they went their separate ways.

* * *

That night, Raven couldn't stop thinking about Sam Winchester. His motives were noble, his priorities are in order, his eyes were to die for, and his hair… She tried to clear her mind, but Sam was ruining it. "This can't be happening again." Raven mumbled to herself. "Not again." She looked in the mirror to stay focused on herself and what was inside. She went back to meditating. Meditating. She gasped. "It can't be happening."

"What's happening?" Beast Boy said from the other side of her door. When she opened it and scowled at him, he said "Robin made dinner."

"I'm not hungry." She was about to close the door, but he put his foot in the way.

"We also wanted to know what happened back there." He said. "You never talked about…your brothers."

"No." She closed the door. She stayed inside for the rest of the night, trying to find the answers to her own questions.

The next morning, Robin had a bunch of newspaper clipping spread out, the screen showing a bunch of data, and maps of the city. "I don't know, Titans." He said. "This isn't the work of the Winchesters. I hate to say it, but they're completely innocent."

"We just need to stay on their good side or they'll hunt us one by one." Cyborg added.

"Exactly." Robin moved some stuff on the computer. "So far, we know that these demons are coming mostly after Raven while going on a murder spree along the way. The Winchesters hear about it and come to stop the mess."

"So every time they find what they're looking for, we're always there." Beast Boy said.

"Which makes us look like the threat." Starfire said.

"And if we try to lay low, they'll get Raven." Cyborg noted.

"So in that case, we have to find out where they're coming from." Robin concluded. "Dean said something about a guy name Crowley…"

"Crowley?" Raven asked. "How are you so sure?"

"We're not. Do you know…?"

She turned her head. "No, I don't."

"Anyway," he continued, "it may be best if we work with them."

They gasped. "Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Why would we do that?

"Because if we work with them, they wouldn't want to kill us." He answered. "Now, we have to make it official before anything evil happens."

A knot formed in Raven's stomach. The mere thought of being next to Sam as she defeated her half brothers was almost too much to handle. But she knew that if she can handle defeating her father, the root of all evil, with her friends, she could take on a few of his offspring with more people.

"I'll find them." She volunteered.

"I'll help." Beast Boy said.

"I don't need help."

"Maybe it's best if he did come." Robin stated. "They might be armed."

"Then I won't go physically. If half the team goes, we'd look threatening, and they'll fight." She said. "I'll be alone in my room. Do not bother me for any reason."

"Alright. Just locate them for now and…" She left. At this point, they could only hope and pray that it works.

When Raven closed the door, she got into lotus position and recited her mantra. She found her center and concentrated. Then, she formed a portal and went through. It was impulse that brought her in front of the Winchester's location. Luckily, Sam was outside, looking at the moon. When he saw Raven appear in front of him, he became confused and glad at the same time.

"Raven…"

"No one knows I'm here." She told him. "But I wanted to tell you that we're on your side too."

This made him smile brightly. "You mean it?" She nodded. "Great! Now we have to get Dean to listen." He laughed. "Don't worry. We'll work hard to make sure those demons don't come after you again."

"Thank you, Sam." She said, looking into his eyes.

He put a hand on his shoulder, giving her his most sincere faces. "I mean it. I'll hunt them down so they'll never hurt you again."

She was surprised by his seriousness. It was something she didn't expect from someone outside of the Titans. What she also didn't expect was him leaning towards her. Next thing she knew, he pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes popped open, looking around for anyone watching.

She pushed him away. "I have to go back to the Tower before anyone finds out I'm here." She was about to leave, but he held her hand. He didn't have anything to say, but she knew what he wanted. She didn't bother telling him that she couldn't stay, because he already knew. They were just left to stare before Raven said "Goodbye" and left into the shadows.

"Sam!" Dean called, coming outside. "What are you doing?"

He turned to his brother who was leaning at the doorway. "I was just…going inside." The words stumbled out as if he had no intention on saying them. His eyes were fixed in a stupor as he went inside. Confused, Dean looked out to see if anything was there before coming inside.

"Well, while you were out, I talked to Crowley."

"Crowley? What did he say?" Sam sat down and turned on the TV.

"A lot of stuff." He answered, sitting down next to him, taking the remote and changing channels. "It turns out that there was a stronger ruler before him."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Someone by the name of Trigon. He ruled over Hell for a good while and tried to rule the Earth too, which marked the end of the world. But he never used the Gates of Hell; he didn't have to. He used his daughter, who is still on Earth. She's the portal. Crowley said something about signs leading to his return. He said that his sons are coming out and killing, which means…"

"Six victims the first time, six the second…"

"And if there's going to be a third, it'll probably kill six more before we stop them."

"Six, six, six."

He nodded. "It's like a billboard for demons."

"So we have to make sure we kill this demon before it kills someone else." Sam concluded. "But who knows when they'll show up again?"

"We will. It's week three, so they should be coming soon. I'm not sure which day exactly, but we'll know we have to be out there probably every night before two a.m. We'll make sure the town is safe."

"And we'll let the Teen Titans know."

He sighed. "Why? You saw what that girl did. I bet she's Trigon's daughter! They're trying to summon Trigon as we speak."

"They're on our side. You remember Robin told us himself. He's going to fight with us no matter what."

"But you saw they had that demon girl on their side! What if they're trying to get us to work for them just so they can kill us?" Sam didn't reply. "I wish you'd think about this with your head and not with your emotions."

"I am." Sam said. "If they help us we'll have more hands to kill the demon, and then if they try something with us, we'd have less to worry about." He knew the only way Dean would agree was if he had something to gain.

Dean sat there, pondering it for a while. "Yeah, okay." Sam smiled. "We'll see how it goes. But if you're wrong, I get bragging rights."

"But you won't be." He stood up and grabbed a jacket. "Let's go patrol the town."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This place looks suspicious." Dean told his brother very matter-of-factly.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's shaped like a 'T'." Dean pointed to the large T-shaped tower in the middle of the island. It was during the evening before the curfew took effect. The city was slowing down, but it was still very much in motion. The Winchesters thought it was the best time to get as much information as they could.

"How'd they get in and out of there?" Sam asked. "We don't exactly have boats."

Dean looked around for some possible solution. "Maybe there's some sort of secret passage way…" He began pushing random tree trunks. "Well, look!" He tugged on some branches while Sam looked under several rocks. The whole time, they looked for keypads, buttons, or levers. Anything that could get them from point A to B. "Where could it be?"

"Maybe it's on the ground." Sam started stomping. Dean rolled his eyes and considered that he was right before doing the same.

"Having trouble stomping out that fire?" The brothers turned around to see the old fisherman that spoke. He reeled in his cast and set the pole onto the boat.

Sam waved to him to stop as he flashed his FBI badge. "You're not in trouble. We just need to commandeer this vehicle." He pulled over and helped them get on. It was soon after that they were on their way to the tower. "I hope the place isn't booby trapped."

"It probably is. And even if it's not, we have to investigate it." When they landed, they searched the island. Everything was heavily examined. Every rock was turned and every blade of grass was stepped on. When they found nothing, they proceeded to the door. He knocked on the door and took a step back while Sam rang the bell. It wasn't long until someone answered.

"Oh, it's you." Beast Boy said. "How'd you get here? This place is supposed to be top secret."

"Top secret is living in a huge tower in the shape of a letter?" Dean asked without shifting his facial expression.

"Uh…maybe! I think…" He scratched his head. "What are you doing here?"

Sam stepped in front of Dean. "We don't want trouble. We actually need your help."

Beast Boy looked for the truth in his eyes, but what was more apparent was Dean's dread. Seeing him agreeing to work with the Titans was convincing enough. Plus, his animal instincts gave him the benefit of the doubt. "Come in." The boy led the two down the long corridor. The Winchesters looked at the huge walls in fascination.

"So this is where you live." Dean said.

"No pictures, please." Beast Boy told him as he took out his communicator. "Titans, we have company."

"Who is it?" Starfire asked a bit excited.

"Winchesters."

"Send them to the main operations room, and keep them in your sight at all times." Robin commanded.

"Rodger that."

Sam gave Dean the what-did-I-tell-you look. In return, he gave the don't-count-your-luck look. Sam rolled his eyes. "This place is huge. How are you able to keep it?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know exactly."

"Here we are in a small bunker while they live in a palace." Dean joked. Sam nudged him as they entered an elevator.

"Going up!" Beast Boy pressed the button and leaned against the wall. "So you guys are in the demon fighting business? What's that like?"

He thought about it for a second. He recalled all of the trouble they went through, every small victory, every changed life. It was only then that he remembered. "It's nothing different from what you do." Dean answered. "We get a call, save the day, and then go out to eat."

"So you really are like superheroes."

He slowly nodded. "Well, I guess you can say that. But without the colorful tights."

"Hey, these suits are made especially for combat." He flexed his smallish muscles. "When the time comes, we won't have to worry about our clothes being too stiff or ripping. They don't hold us back and they look stylish, don't you think?"

Sam chuckled. "So far, yours is the best."

Beast Boy smiled in appreciation. In that instant, the Winchesters became heroes more so than they were before. They were alright. Maybe it was the Titans that have misjudged.

The elevator doors opened. The brothers stepped out first and took a great look at the main operations room. The huge living room/meeting set up, the kitchen, and computer screen. Dean and Sam were flabbergasted at the fantasy come to life. "How is this place even given to minors?" Dean asked. "And wouldn't it be the easiest target to find these kids?"

"People in planes could see this!" Sam added. "They're literally hiding in plain sight!"

Beast Boy laughed. "Plane sight! Good one!"

"Enough nonsense." Robin said. "Why have you come?"

Dean stepped forward. "We're here to take you up on your offer. We'll work with you for this project only, and in the meantime, I'll…try not to…suspect that you guys are up to something."

Robin looked at the other Titans. Cyborg frowned, not officially onboard. Beast Boy and Starfire smiled. Raven, on the other hand, was expressionless. "What do you say?" Robin asked her.

"I don't sense anything…"

"Joy!" Starfire flew in front of them. "We welcome you, new friends, Dean and Sam Winchester! I am happy that you have decided to join us." She clapped.

"I'm glad we got the golden seal of approval from…Starfire?" Sam commented.

"Correct. I must say, you are good at recalling names, Friend Sam."

"Well, now that that's settled," Dean sat down and relaxed on the couch, "we have a more serious matter to tend to."

"Right." Robin said, pulling up files on the Titans Computer. "I was doing some investigating earlier and found that the demons have been spotted here. There were six reports the first night, six reports the next, and there'll most likely be six reports after that."

"Impressive." Dean commented. "We found out the same thing."

"We've spoken to Crowley, who is the King of Hell." Sam explained.

Raven's eyes widened. "You mean you actually talked to him?" She could already feel herself withdrawing from the group.

"Yeah," Dean said, "he said these are just warnings."

"Warnings?" Cyborg asked. "Of course they are."

"After the three demons kill the six people each, another demon, Trigon, will return to Earth."

They all gasped. The reaction made the Winchesters jump. "It can't be…" Starfire said, clasping her hands together.

"I can't go through that again." Beast Boy said. "It was horrible enough the first time, especially for…"

They all began to look at Raven. The Titans were afraid of how she would react. They were there to see her rise above Trigon before, but was it enough to do it again? The girl was silent. Her cloak created shadows over her entire face. It was almost debatable whether or not she was still there if they didn't know better.

"What?" Sam asked. "Were you there the first time?"

"Were we there?" Beast Boy scoffed. "We…!"

"We've seen things. But we had nothing to do with it." Raven said. "Can we move on now?"

"But…"

"We were hoping to stop this next demon before he kills the next six." Dean continued. "If we do that, we'll cancel out the ritual and no more demon Trigon."

"Sounds simple enough." Cyborg said.

"Simple, but will it work?" Robin asked.

"It has to." Sam stood up. "From what we know now, this could be the end of the world if we don't act soon."

"What do you suppose we do?" Cyborg asked. "Are you going to put a ring of salt around the city? Or are we just going to patrol Jump City every night until we find him?"

"Do you have a better idea, Chrome Dome?" Dean crossed his arms.

"Looks like we have no other choice." Robin said.

"Or…" Everyone paid attention to Raven. "We wait until tomorrow night. He'll be there, but I don't know if this is going to work."

"How do you know?" Dean asked with more curiosity than sass.

"Let's just say it's a gut feeling."

Sam looked at Dean with a shrug and smile. "I guess we'll come back tomorrow."

"Or stay…!" Raven said. The Titans were confused by her outburst, but they followed in her lead. She had to be onto something since she wanted them in the Tower. "I mean, you both have come a long way."

Robin frowned at her. "How far? Kansas?" He asked sarcastically. She only responded with a serious expression and an eyebrow raise. "Really?"

"Where is Kansas?" Starfire asked.

"Well, we've been staying at another secret location nearby." Dean said. "It's only temporary until all this demon nonsense is over with."

"But if they stay here, we'll know where they are, and we can discuss strategies in the morning." Robin pondered. "There's a guest room if you're willing to take it."

Dean looked around. This could be part of their elaborate plot to take out the Winchesters. But if they stayed a little longer, he could investigate Titan's Tower further. He agreed and decided to proceed with caution and his weapons close.

* * *

"Sorry. There's only one room, so you'll be sharing a bed." Robin told them with a smirk.

Dean scowled at him before going inside. The room was pretty spacious and well decorated. "This is the guest room?"

Beast Boy frowned and sighed. "It used to be Terra's room." He continued walking before he had to explain the memory.

"Who's Terra?" Sam asked.

"She was our friend." Robin answered. "A fellow Titan." There was a moment of silence. "Well, enjoy."

As soon as the Winchesters were alone, Dean said "I can't believe there are teenagers taking care of us. They're probably going to mess up dinner."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe they'll order pizza. But who knows? One of them could be a great cook."

As if on cue, Starfire called "Dinner is ready!"

The alien princess uncovered the tops to proudly present her special Tamaranean dishes. She placed a bottle of mustard next to it. "In welcome of the Winchester brothers, I present to you several occasional dishes only found in Tamaran." She explained. "We have Glorrk, Horax, Elgort, and a side of Spudlings. Enjoy!"

The brothers exchanged a glance before Dean started eating. Only Starfire was excited to see him actually eating while the others looked shocked. Dean chewed slowly, tasting every flavor and feeling every slimy texture. He analyzed carefully what was bouncing around in his mouth as the others waited for a response. "It's kind of like…ice cream… It's like a warm ice cream and…sushi." He took another spoonful of something else. He gave a few delightful grunts before noticing that no one else was eating.

"Is this eatable? You know, for humans?" Sam asked, poking at his plate.

"I assure you it is fantastic!" Starfire said. "It is just not… _preferred_ by humans."

Dean shrugged and continued eating. "It's not that bad."

Beast Boy giggled. "Dude, he is pretty hard core!"

When Dean finished his plate, he sat back in his seat. "I've had worse." The others were convinced to try it. But when they took their first spoonful, they weren't quick to go for a second. Even Sam hesitated but he ate a bit more to be polite. Dean took his plate and finished it for him.

* * *

"I don't know, Sam…" Dean sat with his head between his hands. "That stuff did something to me…"

"What?" His brother came to his side. "What's wrong?"

"I feel…this amazing surge of energy." He sprung up. "I feel like I can run a marathon or climb Mt. Everest." Sam gave him a confused look. "Come on."

"Are we really going to climb Everest?"

"No. We're going to take a look at this place." Before he was finished speaking, he was already at the door.

"What?" Sam went after him. "But they opened their home to us. They made us dinner. You still don't trust them?"

"No." He opened the door and dove into the hallway. It was dark and quiet. The only light came from the moon that shown down the hall. Dean moved swiftly to the main operation room.

"Come on. If they wanted to kill us, they would've done it already." Sam whispered. "They would've poisoned you."

Dean didn't say anything as he looked through the shelves. He sorted through tons of books and CDs. "Maybe." He whispered back. "But maybe this is just part of a several step plan."

"Dean…"

"And if it isn't about us, it could be about him. We need to find out about Trigon and all his sons. You heard them. They're not telling us about what happened that day." He kept flipping through stuff. "Robin wanted to make sure we came straight here from the main entrance. Do you think that's a coincidence?"

"No?" He stepped aside when his brother passed by him.

"You're very trusting." He opened several kitchen cabinets. "Are you just going to stand there questioning me, or are you going to help me look?"

Sam sighed. He went down the opposite hall to look in random rooms. But he ended up getting lost. One door led to a flight of stairs that went downwards. With curiosity, he traveled down cautiously. He took out his phone for light as he kept going down.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

Sam kept going to see who it was and was surprised to see Raven. "Raven… What are you doing up?"

The girl looked around for an answer. But the real question was "What are _you_ doing up?" She asked. "I mean, the bathroom is up there to the right, if that's what you're looking for." Raven could practically see herself failing to converse, but he didn't know that. On the outside, she was cool, calm and collected.

Sam sighed. "I'll admit that…I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see the place."

She squinted. The lie was thick enough to see. "Whatever." She continued upstairs.

"Wait." She turned around. "I wanted to ask you more about Trigon…"

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Because there's not much to say." She continued on.

Sam almost followed her, but she was set on leaving him behind. She closed the door immediately behind her. It left him no choice but to proceed in going downstairs.

"Not much to say…" He mumbled to himself. It heavily confused him. The Teen Titans were either in the heart of the action or they were part of the majority that ran away. There was no in-between. But if they were on the sidelines, they would at least be curious. Only the ones held responsible would try to cover up the end of the world.

"Sam?" Dean jumped down the flight of stairs and met him at the bottom. "You have to check this out." He opened the door and stepped inside.

"What?" Sam asked as he followed him in and turned on the light. There were several items on display as if they were in a museum. They were on columns and in glass. "What is all this?"

"Evidence." He answered, looking at a remote labeled Control Freak. "Whoever this guy is, they have his remote. They also have several weapons."

Sam took a look at a mask that seemed to resonate with him. "Who is Slade?" He asked after reading the plaque.

Dean saw what he was looking at. "Someone without a face probably."

"I don't know…" Sam shook his head. "What else did you find?"

"A room for weapons and equipment, a rocket, and the bathroom. They can destroy the world if they get the chance."

"Or they can kill the thing that's destroying it…" Sam said. "They probably used it to defeat Trigon."

"Do you think?"

"Yeah, that would explain…"

"Shh!" Dean listened around. "Let's go. Someone's coming."

"How are you so sure?" He whispered. Instead of answering, Dean left and climbed the handrails of the stairs. "How are you doing that?" He ran up after up.

* * *

"They're going to find out." Raven told Robin that next morning. It came before the traditional greeting, which threw him off.

"What?"

"The Winchesters are going to find out about Trigon." She followed him into the kitchen. "Worse, they're going to find out about me. I found them snooping around last night."

"What were they doing?" Cyborg joined in.

"I don't know."

"I don't think it's anything bad." Beast Boy said. "I sniffed them out when they got here. I think I would've picked up something if…"

"But that's just in the present. Once they know too much, they can use that information against us."

"That settles it. We keep a close eye on them." Robin sighed. "This isn't going to be easy fighting Trigon's sons while making sure they don't harm us."

"But they wouldn't do that." Beast Boy said. "At least Sam wouldn't. Besides, Dean ate Star's food. That has to amount to something!"

"I agree with Beast Boy." Starfire chimed in. "We cannot keep secrets and expect them not to seek the truth. They are hunters. Is it not part of their job to grab information?"

"This is ridiculous." Cyborg openly complained. "We can't keep being on the fence with this. Do we trust them or not?"

Robin looked at the couch area where the Winchesters came in and sat. From there, he smirked and said "Let's test them." The other Titans followed him as he stepped in front of the TV. "Hey Winchesters, some of us saw you last night around the tower. Mind telling us why?"

Dean glanced at Robin and back at the TV. "I didn't find anything wrong or illegal. We were doing our job. Is that wrong?"

"Without permission?"

"Hey, you let us in, told us stories, and even said 'make yourself at home'. How can I do that if I don't feel safe in it?"

"A likely story." Beast Boy squinted.

"And we were wondering about Trigon and why you're keeping the secret." Sam admitted, which earned a scowl from his brother. "Well, we were. And if we're going to be working on the same team, we can't keep going behind each other's backs and expecting everyone to get along."

"He's right." Raven said. "It's pointless to keep fighting each other."

"Alright. I believe them." Cyborg said. "But tell me you didn't move anything."

"No. We left everything in its proper place." Dean said almost sarcastically. "Now, can we watch TV?"

"You may." Starfire said as they moved out of the way.

Once they were out of earshot, Robin whispered "Anything?"

"Nothing. They're fine." Raven said, confused.

"Then let's think of some strategies…"

Raven gasped, getting everyone's attention. Her hands trembled as her eyes were peeled open. "He's here."

Sam sprung up. "Who?"

"Jared." She mumbled reluctantly. She didn't want to admit that she couldn't bring herself to fight him, but her physique and speech made it obvious. "He's here… He hasn't killed anyone yet."

"Let's go get him." Dean said.

"Titans, go!"

* * *

The seven scanned the city vigorously. They looked through each window, behind each wall, and under every rock. What made it hard was not knowing what they were looking for. They were mostly waiting for Raven's senses to kick in so she could point out the demon.

"He has to be around somewhere…" Starfire said, looking through shop windows. "Where would a demon half-brother be?"

"Beats me." Beast Boy said. He turned into a hawk and took the sky.

She flew off after him. "What if the Winchesters spot him? They would have no way of communication."

Beast Boy landed and turned back into a human. He searched from the rooftops. "Who knows? I'm sure once they find him, they'll kill it, and then come find us." He was silent for a minute. "Hey, Star, do you think they like us?"

"Certainly the demons do not."

"No, I mean the Winchesters."

This time Starfire was silent. "I do not know. We only agreed to the getting along. From my knowledge, that does not require liking one another." She said. "However, I believe Sam finds us amusing."

"He said he likes my suit." He smiled.

"I believe it is Robin and Dean's…thick-headedness, yes?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah." He saw the Winchesters running down the street. "Let's go help them." With that, he leapt from the roof and turned into a cat to catch his fall.

"We saw someone down this way." Dean told them as soon as they caught up. "He went in there. Go get the others."

Starfire grabbed her communicator. "Everyone, Dean and Sam have spotted him."

"We're on our way." Robin replied.

When Cyborg hung up, he saw Raven slowly retreating into the shadows. "Aren't you coming?" He asked her.

She shook her hands and let out a breath. "Yes."

"This one must be pretty terrible if he's got you on edge like that."

She nodded. "Each spawn of Trigon possess a deadly sin. Jacob was lust, Jesse was envy, and I am pride."

"Then what is he?" He asked, hoping it something easy like gluttony or sloth. But that wouldn't make her so nervous, and he wouldn't be the urgent demon they needed to kill so quickly.

"Wrath." She answered. To her, it was the worst of all. She had the most trouble controlling her anger, and Jared could be the one to bring it out of her in the most destructive way. "He's daddy's favorite."

"Don't worry. We'll beat him no problem, especially since we have backup." Cyborg gave him a smile.

She smiled back. He had a point. There was no way they could lose with so much power on their side. "Let's go kill my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean kicked down the door to a simple apartment building and walked in with his gun first. Starfire and Beast Boy checked the other sides of the house. Sam went upstairs, making sure to cover as much ground as possible. Dean rounded a corner to a master bedroom and saw a woman with a knife in hand, blood coming from her torso, and her eyes rolled back. He sighed as he turned to leave, but someone else was there with him.

"Hello." He said. Dean can only see his red eyes glowing.

Before he could retaliate, the man lunged towards him, but Starfire was quick to blast him out of the way. "What are you doing?" Dean asked her.

"I apologize." She said. "Do you not wish for assistance?"

"Not that. What the hell did you do?"

The demon picked himself up. He hissed and threw his hands on Dean's throat. Dean dropped his gun to try to push him off. "You're not here to ruin my night, are you?"

"Leave him alone!" Starfire blasted him again. The demon waved his arms up and blew her away with the explosion of energy. Because of the activity, one of the walls caved in. Looking for Dean's gun became a bit harder as he looked through the rubble and debris.

"Winchester, hurry and find your weapon." She told him as she wrestled with the man. "Stand down vile creature."

"Vile creature? Harsh words from a pretty lady."

Her eyes began to glow to deliver a blast. Dean grabbed his gun. Starfire threw the demon to the wall, causing it to break. He shot three times, not knowing if any of them hit due to the falling pieces. Sam ran up to meet them once everything got silent. "Where is he?" He asked.

"No traces…" Dean said, examining the damage.

"Dude…" Beast Boy walked in. "Did we kill him?"

"He could not have gotten away, could he?" Starfire asked.

Dean dusted himself off as he noticed Starfire didn't have a scratch on her. She was definitely a powerful being. He wanted to ask her then and there what she was. After seeing all that happened, there was no way she was human or from this planet.

"Titans!" Robin came in. "What happened?"

"You're too late." Dean said. "He was here, but we don't know where he went. If I killed him, we'd know it."

"He got away?"

"That's what I'm saying."

He sighed. But it wasn't too long until they heard a scream. "Oh no. Raven's outside!" He dashed down the stairs. "Raven!" When they all met outside, Cyborg was already blasting into the building next to them.

"He's in there!" He said. "Raven went after him."

"I'm going in." Robin announced. "Starfire, Beast Boy, go evacuate the complex."

Inside, Raven chased Jared through the flights of stairs. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" She brought out pipes from the walls to slow him down.

"Is that the best you got?" He stopped and smirked. The pipes then began to rattle until they exploded metal and water. She shielded herself with her magic as he made his escape. He got as far as the end of the hall before realizing what he was looking for wasn't there. "Damn it."

"The only thing going to Hell is you." She stood right behind him.

"That's pretty dark for the little princess from Azarath."

"Shut up!" She tried to punch him, but he caught her fist. Just as quickly, she kicked him instead. "Why are you here?"

"Raven, don't you know what day it is?" He asked, pushing himself away from the crumbled wall. "Of course you don't. You've been on Earth this whole time. The day is coming closer, Raven. The day of Trigon's rule!"

"He won't as long as we're here!" She used her magic to slam him against the wall and pin him there. "We've defeated him before. What makes you think he's any more of a threat now?"

His lips curled into another devious grin. He let out a snide chuckle and with piercing words he nearly whispered. "Because Daddy's bringing the whole family."

Her heart sank into her gut, but she still had a heavy grip on him. "Liar!" She slammed him into the ground.

"Why would I lie?" He laughed. But then his face fell serious. With his demonic powers, he manipulated Raven's body for her to fall on her hands and knees. "The few of us are going to have a little reunion and you're going to help us whether you like it or not."

"No…" She uttered. The weight he was putting on her may not have looked like much, seeing as it was her own body, but she did not have the strength to fight his power. "I will not go back there again…"

"Your friends, the Winchesters, have a reputation down in Hell. I'll make sure Jesse and Jacob come by to pay them another visit."

"You leave them alone." She tried to lift herself again. Because of her struggle, she lost focus on holding Jared and released him.

"You'll do as _I_ say for now on!" He yelled. "And I'm not leaving until I find what I'm looking for even if I have to keep you here all night!"

"You won't find it here."

"Exactly. That's why I'm leaving and you're staying behind."

Suddenly a shot was fired. Jared missed it by a little, but it was enough of a shock to free Raven. The girl sank into the ground as she transported away from the situation. Sam Winchester ran down the hall to see if he hit anything, but there was no one there. "Raven?" He called. He looked down and saw a burn mark big enough for someone to stand in. "He's gone…"

"Do demons usually do that?" Robin asked, examining the crime scene.

"I don't know…" He replied. "I've never seen anything like this…"

Robin looked closer. The pattern didn't make a complete circle. It was a bit fragmented. Sort of familiar. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's the Mark of Scath."

* * *

"And you're sure that's what you saw?" Cyborg asked as soon as they approached their island. Without putting on the brakes, he pressed a button inside the T-car to open up a trap door under the surface.

"So that's how you get in." Dean nodded towards Sam.

The tunnel went under the water and into the Titans garage. "Yes." Sam continued the conversation. "We were right there. Somehow he got away and left behind the Mark of Scath."

"Who's Scath?" Dean asked.

"We don't know." Cyborg answered. "We just know that it's a sign of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The end of the world." When they got inside, they were followed by the others. Raven, on the other hand, wasn't to be seen.

"The search for Jared the demon has proven itself unsuccessful." Starfire said. "What do we do now?"

"Find Raven first." Dean commanded. "She's probably in her room, right? She has to know what's next."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Beast Boy interrupted. "You weren't planning on going into her room, were you?"

"Is that bad?" Sam asked.

"No one goes into her room." Robin said. "Especially at a time like this, it's not such a good idea."

"Then let's try to reason with her and get her out."

"Hey, let's not just barge in." He said. "We'll let the whole thing cool down before getting to the bottom of things."

Meanwhile, Raven lit candles in a circle and meditated in the center. With all of the stress, her emotions were everywhere. A good meditation session should fix it. However, some of those feelings couldn't be stowed away completely. Her eyes started glowing red. Her hair whipped around. The candles went out.

"Why is this happening?" She growled to herself. "They shall never find the portal." She kicked the candles over. "I can't believe this is happening! No!" Several books flew from the shelves. "I can't give in to their madness." In normal circumstances, her powers would be contained. It was something about her demonic brothers that bothered her. Something that nagged her and poked her tranquility.

There was a knock on the door. She lifted her hood and opened it a crack to see Sam Winchester. He gave a sheepish wave and smile. "Hey."

"I'm fine. You don't need to check up on me."

"Well, I know…" He said, but she slammed it anyways. "I just wanted to say that I've been there." There was a pause. "You may not believe it, but I was kind of where you are."

She was silent. Sam was about to walk away until she replied "I hardly believe you're also half-demon being attacked every time you get into the city."

He chuckled. "Well, no. But I was half-demon once."

"Once?" She opened it a bit wider.

"Yeah." He said. "It may not look like it, but Dean and I have been through a lot."

She opened the door and revealed only half of her face. "You don't say."

He nodded and motioned her to follow. "We've been fighting and hunting for years. I've had demon blood in me, we went to Hell and back on different occasions, but I can't say it was a completely horrible ride. We got to meet some great people along the way."

"You said you were half-demon. That means you got rid of the demon blood?"

"Yeah, and we've even tried to stop the Apocalypse too." The two went into the guest room.

"Was it just you and your brother?"

"No, we had some help." He chuckled as he sat on the bed. "We met some angels, witches, the King of Hell… Some of them all in one day!"

She sat next to him. "It seems like you have a tight schedule."

"We do." His smile faded. "We may not have seen Trigon, but this stuff so far isn't new to us. There's no reason to be scared."

She frowned. "I'm not…" She sighed. "I don't know what I am." She stood up and paced the floor. "Those demons…they're messing with my mind. My powers too. I don't know how I can handle this and Trigon. And what I don't understand is why. There's no prophecy that I know of…"

"Prophecy?"

"It's just…all wrong!" The mirror shattered, causing her to gasp. "I need to go."

"Wait a second." He stood up. "Talk to me, Raven."

"I can't."

"Just tell me what I need to know. I might be able to find a solution."

"Like what? Call your King of Hell and ask him to take back the demons he let free?" She sighed again before anything else could break. But in that moment, she felt one of the deadly sins channel into her. She turned around. "I just need to get my mind off of it."

"That's good. I mean, it is getting late and…" Before he could finish, Raven's cloak dropped to the floor. A seductive look took over her eyes. "…Oh…"

The girl walked closer to the man and touched his arms. They leaned into each other and began to kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, picked her up, and put her in bed. She let out a small moan as he kissed her ear and neck. She took off his jacket and tugged at his shirt. Sam let her pull it off, but as soon as his eyes were uncovered, he saw that her eyes were glowing. Even her escaping voice sounded different.

"Raven…?"

"Sam…" She took her fingers into his hair and pulled him to her lips. Her voice sounded sweet and more alive, but it was also dark and filled with evil. "Please…!" He gasped and pulled away. Her eyes then blinked and returned to normal. "What?"

He could've told her what he saw, but he convinced himself that it was nothing. Even if it was nothing, he still didn't continue. The whole them freaked him out too much, and she didn't push him. She sort of withdrew to herself when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and put on his shirt to answer it.

Just as he went, Raven heard Robin asking if everything was okay. As he spoke with Sam, she sat patiently. That is until she noticed strange red marks on her hand. "Oh no!" She said to herself. "Not again." She snatched her cloak off the floor and disappeared.

"It's just that…I thought I heard someone in there with you." Robin said.

Sam turned around and did a double take. He didn't even hear her leave. "Um, no." He smiled at him. "It's just me."

"Where's your brother? I know he said something about securing the perimeter, but I wanted to tell him that we already have that under control."

Sam just shrugged. "Maybe outside."

"Thanks." He was about to leave until Sam spoke up again.

"And about Raven… Has she been acting strange lately?"

He frowned curiously. "Strange how?" Half of it was concern for his friend while the other half was him being intrigued by the Winchester's profession.

He shrugged again. "Like any…mood swings or irrational behavior?"

The past few weeks suddenly came to mind. When it wasn't anger, she was jealous, which led to more anger. He remembered the time when the Titans were watching TV and she expressed very clearly how she wasn't happy with the remote situation. No one got to watch their favorite shows, but she got to watch the horror movie she wanted. "Yeah, she has been acting pretty out of character. She said it was those demons getting to her."

"Yeah, she has mentioned that." He said. "Do you mind telling me a bit more?" He let him inside.

Meanwhile, Dean was outside pouring salt in front of the main door when Cyborg and Starfire entered. He sighed. "You just pushed around the salt."

"Oh… You were serious about the salt thing." Cyborg said, carefully stepping over the mess. "My bad."

"Is that customary on this planet?" Starfire asked.

Dean stood up. "You really aren't from here. Out of all the supernatural beings, I never thought I'd see an actual alien."

"Did you really think she was human?" Cyborg laughed. "You ate her cooking."

"Honestly, I didn't know what she was. I knew she wasn't human." Dean shrugged. "I mean, I had my doubts that you were from earth, but that would be rude to just assume."

"Makes sense…" Cyborg said. "So why are you putting salt around the tower when I have a hi-tech security system?"

He continued to sprinkle it in front of the doors. "It's a demon. He's not going to just get picked up by that sort of stuff. He could phase in and out whenever he wants."

"But what about Raven?" Starfire asked. "Surely, she will get affected by the salt, yes?"

He stopped. "Well, she's already inside." He sprinkled some around the rest of the base. "Do you think you can get the roof? Just put some along the border." He handed the box to Starfire.

She nodded and flew upwards.

"Have you ever been to her planet?"

"Once. Didn't like it much."

"So why is she here? Did it get destroyed?"

He shook his head. "She was being held captive."

"For what?"

"We don't really know…"

"I have completed the task!" She floated down. "And we have run out of salt. But it is okay. The entire perimeter is sealed."

"Great. Thanks." He opened the door. "Careful going inside."

Robin began to piece together what Sam was saying. "You're telling me that with every encounter Raven has with these guys, the more of her demonic side comes out? So eventually, she'll hurt us more than she can help."

"That's what I'm saying."

"And we can't let her fight them, but we can't make her stay away either." Robin pondered.

"Why not?"

"She wouldn't let us. Fighting those demons is important to her. She's not going to rest until they're gone."

"But why? Why are they so important to her?" He didn't answer. "Is it because she's one of them?"

"Something like that." He stood up from the bed and walked towards the window. He couldn't decide whether or not now was the time to tell him the secret. After all, he shared so much with him, and knowing some back story could help give them an advantage, but at the same time, he could use that information against them. Which was more important? Telling a secret that could help them later, or betray Raven by exploiting the big secret about her bloodline?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's weird, Dean." Sam said while his brother was on his laptop. "Raven's not herself with these demons around, so I don't know how she really is…"

"What are you talking about?" He asked. He pulled up a Google search on The Mark of Scath, but nothing was turning up. "What does it matter if she's being corrupted? You act like you forgotten that demons are corrupt. They _are_ corruption."

"But she's different. It's not like she's asking to kill people. She's a girl too."

He saw that Sam was serious. He knew his sunken eyes too well. "Sam, I know you like her, but what would happen if there were things…beyond our control? What if we can't help her? We'll just have to get rid of her like we do all the other demons."

"What about her friends?"

"What _about_ them?" He asked. "They'll have to find someone else to be part of their team, or they'll have to go on without her."

"Dean, you can't be serious."

"Besides, what good is she anyways? Who knows? After this is all blown over, Raven could just come in and mess things up. She might bring out the demon in all of us. And maybe…" He stopped.

"What?"

Dean slowly closed his laptop. "It died on me."

"Well, you can't say that she's different from us. I was half demon once and you…"

"Alright. I know." He sighed. "Point is, she's not that stable right now. You can't get too close."

Sam didn't reply after that.

"Sam?"

He stepped away from the huge window and left the room.

"Where are you going?"

When he stepped into the main ops room, he saw Raven on the computer. At the moment, she was looking up maps and police scans. She took a quick glimpse at him and went back immediately to the monitors. "I'm sorry you two are involved in this."

"Why? It's not like you asked for this. You didn't see it coming." He told her. When she didn't respond right away, he asked "Did you?"

"I don't know." She said. "I thought he was destroyed."

"So you were there." He pressed.

Her heart sank hard and fast to a point where it made her a little dizzy. Hopefully, he didn't suspect anything. "Yes, but I wasn't close enough to the action."

"But you saw him?" She nodded. "What did it look like when he got here?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "It looked like the end of the world."

He let the comment sink in as he sat down on the couch. "You know, for someone who's half demon, I'm surprised you weren't involved."

"I wasn't invited." She sat down with him. "What about you?"

"I was probably all human at the time." He rested his arms on top of the frame. "How are you feeling now?"

She knew he was talking about how she was keeping her humanity. "Better." She said, hoping her demonic side doesn't screw it up. "Thanks for asking."

Sam cautiously leaned in for a kiss. At first, she was shocked, but she closed her eyes anyway and enjoyed it. He moved a hand up her thigh. She peeked and saw how close he was to her. It was clear that he wanted to continue what they started before, but she couldn't even remember. All she had was the moment here and now. She caressed his neck and played around with the hairs between her fingers. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth and lightly swept her teeth and lips. She let out something close to a giggle and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved on to straddling him. Her hood slowly sank until Sam pushed it down. He held her thigh and seductively moved to her bottom. He slowly laid her down and kissed her neck. She surrendered a sigh. He rested his head on her breasts.

"Sam Winchester…" She uttered between breaths. "Please don't hate me…"

He kissed her again and rubbed circles up her inner thigh. He thought of what Dean told him. She could be trouble, but then she could also be in trouble. He made himself comfortable in her arms. She let him hold and caress her as the cloak draped off their bodies. Now exposed and uncovered, she let him in, and he did nothing but stay.

* * *

Morning came and Beast Boy was up early. He got up ecstatically and headed towards the kitchen. That's when he saw Raven and Sam still intertwined with each other, sleeping. He gasped softly to not wake them up. Then came Cyborg and Robin. They saw what Beast Boy was pointing to and dropped their jaws. Starfire entered the room next. When she saw what everyone was shocked about, she gasped in delight. Finally, Dean came in, stopping at the door. His eyebrows rose, unable to speak.

"Good morning." Raven said sweetly as soon as Sam opened his eyes. He looked up at her and returned the greeting.

"How'd you sleep?" He rose up and saw the others staring.

"Just fine…" She saw them for herself. She gasped and teleported before anyone could respond. Sam, on the other hand, was left to face the awkward.

"Nothing happened, really." He said in defense. "We were looking at…police scans of the city and…fell asleep on the couch…"

Dean frowned, not knowing what to believe. After all, he still had his pants on. "Whatever. I'm making breakfast."

"No meat, right?" Beast Boy followed him and jumped on his back as a squirrel monkey.

"Apparently not… What the hell?"

* * *

"You're doing a good job, Crowley." A diabolical voice boomed through the dark lair.

"Thank you, sir." Crowley replied. "Had I'd known you were coming, I would've helped a long time ago." At this point, it seemed like he was talking to himself. But he was speaking to someone of high importance.

"Don't worry, son. I won't destroy you completely." He chuckled a deep laughter. "I'm sending my son back. He's going to find my portal."

"Is that wise, sir?" He asked. "It's only one demon against seven hunters."

He laughed again. "You do not know who you are messing with."

Crowley sat back as silence consumed him. It wasn't long until he heard a few footsteps. The lights flickered. He swallowed when a figure came out of the shadows. "Jared…" He said as the man stepped forward. This time, he looked angrier than when he saw him the first time. His demonic eyes were out and piercing.

"This time, I won't escape. I'll make sure they are dead." He said more to himself. He clinched his fist and punched one of the pillars. "Now, where are they?"

"You know the Titans. They'll come after you the minute you step on Earth."

"So you're saying I've been fighting this battle wrong the whole time."

He didn't reply.

Jared cracked a smile. "They won't be a problem after tonight." He said. "Not even those Winchesters would stand a chance."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm the son of Trigon, bitch!"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us about the portal?" Dean asked Robin. The boy wonder was in the middle of his training when he stepped in.

"What portal?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He held up a folded paper. "Scath's portal! You've had it here the whole time."

He stopped kicking his dummies and stood still.

"When were you planning on telling us? What was your plan the entire time?"

"How'd you find out?"

"It's amazing what you can find with a little research."

Robin looked outside the door to see if anyone was lurking around. When he saw that the coast was clear, he shut the door. "We decided not to tell you because we thought you'd jump to conclusion."

"Well, you're not giving me much to work with."

"You have to believe me that Raven does not want this to happen. Everything's just falling apart. She wants Trigon stopped just as badly as the rest of us if not more."

Dean didn't say anything. "Then what have we been doing?" Robin didn't answer. "We've been letting this girl run through the town when she could've been calling Trigon! This guy's coming, and the only way to stop him is to get rid of the portal."

"It's not like she could do it out of thin air whenever she wants. There's a ritual to the whole thing in a certain spot at a certain time." He said as Dean was headed towards the door. "You can't do this to her!"

"Well, how else are we going to stop him? We've been running around, killing these demons, and for what? He's going to come anyway." Dean put his hand on the doorknob. "And what's worse is that you got Sam so involved in this."

Robin watched him walk away as his communicator went off. "This is Robin."

"Robin, Titans East is under attack!" Bumble Bee called. In the background he could hear a lot of destruction and yelling. "They're everywhere!"

"Bumble Bee, calm down. What are you talking about?" Before she could answer, he got another call. "This is Robin."

"Robin, we need backup!"

Another call: "Robin, these things are everywhere!"

"Robin, we're under attack!"

"Robin, there's trouble up north!"

The whole thing made his communicator lag. "This can't be good." He hurried to the main operations room where the other Titans were searching what happened.

Beast Boy took a step back in horror. His hands slumped to his sides. His jaw fell to his stomach. "They're everywhere." He said.

"And they're pattern is similar to The Brotherhood of Evil." Cyborg said. "They're taking down all of our backup before coming to us."

Raven submitted into her cloak. At this point, they could only see her slightly trembling lips.

"How many are there?" Sam asked.

"Hundreds." She spoke up. They stood in complete silence.

Beast Boy shook his head. "We couldn't even beat that one guy. How are we going to deal with hundreds at once?"

"We have no choice." Starfire said. "We will have to be victorious."

Dean looked over at Robin. He squinted his eyes back as he already knew what the other was suggesting. There was no way he would agree to it.

Their alarms started to go off. "Oh great!" Beast Boy yelled over it. "Now they're here!"

"Let's go!" Robin commanded as they headed to the door.

Before they left, Raven stopped Sam to give him own Titan Communicator. "When there's trouble, you'll know who to call."

"Thanks." He gave her a smile before going with the others.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Cyborg asked as he zoomed in the T-car.

"Is it more of the salt around the town?" Starfire asked. "Would that stop them?"

"No, they'd have to be on the outside." Sam answered. He was in the passenger seat of the Impala. "Besides, where would he find that much salt?"

"The plan is simple." Robin continued. "We evacuate the city, make sure everyone is gone, and then scan the city and fight who we can. They're going to try to get Raven to open the portal, so we have to be careful."

"They could easily turn her into one of them and manipulate her to doing it." Dean added. "So you might want to keep an eye on her and take any necessary actions."

"Like pretending Raven can't hear us?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, let's start with that." Dean said. "Now, how do you hang that thing up…?"

Jump City was in an uproar about the guests that plagued the place. They ran without knowing where to go. There were demons everywhere, grabbing at them, pulling their hair, attacking them. The police zoomed down the streets, commanding the herd to head towards the city gates. When the team came in, they were ambushed by the crowd. Sam and Dean stepped out of the Chevy Impala and pointed towards the gates, yelling "Hurry that way! Keep it moving!" Once they were gone, the demons went into separate directions.

Beast Boy took the skies as a pterodactyl and landed on one of the streets. He took a deep breath and looked around. It was hard to concentrate with his heart in his throat. "This is just like a videogame." He said a few times to himself. "Beat the demons…" He laughed to himself and took out his communicator. "Hey, Cy! I bet I can beat more demons than you!"

"You're on!" He called from the other line.

Now that it was more of a friendly competition, Beast Boy was a bit calmer. So far, he didn't see any. That was until six of them ran from behind dark corners. The demons looked like ordinary people but with four glowing red eyes and paler skin. Acting fast, he turned into a gorilla and started swiping. At first, he was successful. They collapsed on the floor, unmoving. That is until five more came from behind, seven from the skies, and three from down below. Beast Boy slithered as a snake in between them, flew into the sky as a hawk, and body slammed them as a giant whale. The monsters began to climb on top of him. The hero shrunk into a mouse and scurried in between their legs. As soon as he was free, he became a bear and started scratching.

Some of the evil spirits fell to the ground and disintegrated into a red smoke. But others were harder to destroy. They grabbed onto Beast Boy and dug their claws and teeth into him. He yelled ferociously as they piled on top of him.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire called from the sky. She was going to help, but was grabbed at by several jumping monsters. She shot them with her starbolts and heavy punches. As soon as she stepped onto the rooftop, six other demons climbed through the windows and a few more came up the walls. "Demons, go back to where you have come. You shall not terrorize the citizens any longer!" She used her eye beams, which caused most of them to fall over. But a few more came from behind. Thinking quickly, she shot behind. One grabbed her hair and threw her on the ground, leaving her open for more demons to attack. More demons came up to the roof and started clawing her. She began shooting rapidly, but they latched on tightly. Some died into the red smoke, but it wasn't enough for her to be victorious.

Two down, five to go.

Cyborg and Raven rode through the central side, keeping a sharp eye on the quiet city. "I know he's behind this." Raven mumbled. "He's the one calling them all here."

"Your brother?"

"He's no brother of mine. He's just Trigon's son." She felt the small stitching in the seatbelt. She thought about Sam and where he could be. She wondered if he was okay and what he was doing right now. She sighed, thinking of him beating up the demons and being victorious.

 _"_ _Raven…"_

She closed her eyes, imagining the world being safe.

 _"_ _Raven…"_

Maybe he's…

"Raven!" Cyborg snapped her out of it. "I could use a little help here!"

When she finally came to focus on what was going on, she saw several demons surrounding the car, trying to get in. Cyborg swerved the car around to shake them off, but they kept coming. He pressed a button to send an oil slick. Some of them slipped but more jumped on top of the car. He pressed another button to activate the proton cannon on the roof and started shooting immediately. But that only worked until some of the monsters went underneath and pushed the car, almost tipping it off the ground.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" She called out, creating a force field around the car and then expanding it to push the demons away. But that only worked for a second. "We need to get out of the car."

"Wouldn't we be a lot safe here? There's no way they could get to us." As if he gave them the idea, one dug its nails into door and proceeded to rip it off. "Okay maybe we should."

Before they stopped, more of them started piling on to a point where they couldn't see what was outside. Raven tried pulling them off with her magic, but it was hard to concentrate when Cyborg continuously swerved. The car was constantly running something over, which made them pray that they weren't innocent people. They finally stopped when they crashed head first into a building. Raven shielded Cyborg and herself the best she could as the windshield exploded. Several rays of red light flashed before them as the demons were sliced by the broken glass and bricks.

"Why are there so many?" Cyborg asked as they climbed out. "There's no way we can kill all of them."

"We have no choice." She sat against the opposite wall. From the looks of it, the Titans crashed into a jewelry store. There were display tables everywhere but nothing in the cases.

"Robin, come in." Cyborg said into the communicator. "Robin?"

"What happened?" Robin asked quietly. At the moment, he was behind a wall as a hoard of demons roamed by. He took out his grappling hook and shot it towards an open window.

"They're everywhere and it's getting harder to keep Raven away from them. They destroyed the T-car already." The demons scratched away at the car, digging closer to the heroes.

Once Robin was inside, he peaked at all the evil spirits that tried to find him. "If worse comes to worse…you'll have to split up."

"Are you sure this whole splitting up thing is a good thing to do?" Cyborg got his cannons ready as the demons were now poking through the wall. Raven stood up and positioned herself.

"Well…"

"No." Dean interfered. "It was a real Fred Jones thing to do."

"Who?" Cyborg asked.

"Fred Jones. The guy from Scooby-Doo." Dean answered. "Anyway, we need to focus less on fighting these demons, because they're never going to stop coming, and focus more on finding the main guy."

"Well, you're the detectives." Robin said. "Go find him. We're here for backup."

There was a loud scream on the communicator. "Who was that?" Dean asked. Sam came closer to listen in.

"They're everywhere!" Cyborg yelled through the static. "They keep coming!" In the background, they could hear the grunts of the demons and Raven's magic.

Sam's eyes widened. "This is horrible." He shook his head slowly. "They're getting killed…!"

With that, six demons ran around the corner. Dean drove faster into a private alley. "Come on." He unbuckled his seatbelt and went outside. Reluctantly, his brother did the same.

"You mean we're going to leave them?"

Dean took out a bowie knife and a pistol from the trunk of the car and loaded it up. "Sammy, now's not the time to worry about them. We have to save ourselves first."

Sam took a breath and grabbed weapons similar to Dean's. He followed his brother's lead as they began combat. Dean killed two on the spot and was fairly excited to stab another one in the neck and another one in the stomach. More of them started heading towards him, nearly avoiding his brother completely. Sam turned around to see his brother almost happy to be murdering evil spirits. He tried to get into the hoard to help. "Dean!" He called, but his brother didn't hear him. "Dean, stop!"

The adrenaline pumping in Dean's veins started to take over him. He couldn't stop. He killed one with a stab through the head, another between the eyes. He pierced one in the chest and sliced a neck. But in the middle of his killing spree, his vision started to waver. His pupils dilated.

"Dean, no!" Sam pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed the knife from him.

"Let him go." The demons stopped and began to cower away as they made room for their leader, Jared, accompanied by the King of Hell, Crowley. Jared stepped in front of Dean with a wicked smile chiseled on his face. "Look at you." Dean took a shot at jabbing him the knife, but he dodged it just in time. "Whoa there! Someone's a little excited. Maybe you can help us."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The straps around his wrist and ankles are what woke Beast Boy up. He found himself on a table and alone in a doctor's office. He tried struggling but the cuts and bruises from his attack stung him. The sudden claustrophobia, loneliness, and seriousness made his heart race. The beating was the only thing he could hear since the room was so quiet save for a constant dripping of water.

"Hello?" He called. He tried turning into a gorilla and a rat, but no matter how big or small he was, he couldn't break free. Even turning into a snake stopped him half way. He tried reaching for his communicator but it was all the way on the other side on the counter. "Help, someone!"

"You called?" The door swung open and slammed against the wall. The doctor came in slowly but surely. He took off his mask and smiled creepily. Traces of blood leaked out of the cracks in his teeth.

"No!" Beast Boy let out a small laugh. "I mean, I was just hoping that someone would bring in a TV or at least a comic book."

"Oh, well, don't worry about that." He took a cart from outside and steadily pushed it next to the shapeshifter. He wanted to make sure he noticed every needle, scalpel, pair of scissors, and syringe. Some covered in blood. All sharp to the point of the point.

Beast Boy nervously laughed again. "You're going to clean that up before operating, right, doc?" His smile grew wider as he strapped on his gloves. Stepping further into the light, Beast Boy recognized who he was. "You're…! You're…Raven's brother! You're Jared!"

"And Bingo was his name-o!" He took the scalpel and licked it clean.

"Oh, gross!" He commented before struggling. "You won't get away with this!" He yelled as the scalpel touched his chest. "Stop! Help!"

"Shh shh shh… It's okay, Little B. Trust me." He started his famous chuckle. "I'm the doctor."

"No!" He screamed. "NO!"

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Starfire looked around the blank room. There was nothing but the sound of dripping water. She opened the door and ventured through the hallway. She didn't know where she was or what was happening. All she knew was that she was alone when others needed her.

"Starfire!" She heard Robin call.

"Robin?" She ran down the long narrow hall. "Where are you?"

"Starfire!" He called again.

She kicked down the nearest door. When she stepped inside, no one was there. It was just as blank as the last one. "Robin?" The door slammed behind her. The second she turned around, a huge tube fell over her, trapping her. She tried knocking and smashing it, but it seemed to be made out of some kind of indestructible glass. She looked up to see who slammed the door. "Jared? Where's Robin?"

The boy stepped out of the shadows. "It's easy what you can do with demonic powers. It's all about deception." Then, with Robin's voice, he asked "Isn't that right, Starfire?"

"What have you done?" She asked loud enough for him to hear. "Where are my friends?"

He shrugged. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." And with a snap of his fingers, water poured on her. The girl screamed as she tried to use her starbolts. She pounded, kicked, punched, but nothing worked. The water was at her knees.

"Please, turn off the water!"

He laughed loudly and sat back as it climbed.

* * *

Cyborg checked all his sensors. Everything was okay. He rebooted his optical systems and was finally able to see where he was. There were tools on the walls and on the workbench next to him. He was sure there was a dripping noise because that was all he heard. Cyborg was about to get up, but he found that it was harder than expected.

"What is this?" He asked, continuing to struggle.

From the other side of the room, the garage door opened as loud and rapidly as thunder, causing Cyborg to flinch. "Do you like my giant magnet?" A voice asked. A man in a jumpsuit and a rag resting on his shoulder walked inside, rubbing his hands maniacally.

As soon as the man stepped into the light, Cyborg saw who it actually was. "Of course you'd be behind this."

Jared smiled and grabbed a socket wrench from the workbench. "Did you expect anyone else?"

Cyborg didn't answer. "What are you doing with that?"

"It seems as if you're having a little trouble. But don't worry. I can fix it." He put on a pair of handyman goggles. "After all, I am the mechanic." He took the wrench to a bolt on his foot.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing?" He started to yell and struggle.

"Hey, now! If you're good by the end of this, I'll let you have a lollipop. How does that sound?"

"Jared, I swear if you…!" He yelped as part of his foot was off. "That's my foot!"

"Yeah, most people like to work from head to toe, but I like to start from the bottom and go to the top."

* * *

Robin woke up with a gasp as he frantically searched for his communicator. But to his horror, his utility belt was gone. He sprung out of the hardest bed he was ever on and noticed the toilet next to him, the small mirror and sink, the dirty environment, and lastly the bars. He was in jail. Panicked, he ran to the bars and gripped them tightly, trying to see if anyone was around. Luckily, he saw his communicator right outside, but it was out of reach.

He stopped struggling and sat back on his bench/bed. Silence took over save for the dripping water. Then he heard the pinging of something hitting bars. When he peaked, he saw a police warden walking with his baton against the gated cells.

"Warden, I demand answers." Robin said. "What is going on? Why am I here?"

The warden stopped at his cell, faced him, and tipped his hat upwards to reveal himself.

"You."

"Me!" He smacked the door.

"Jared, what are you up to? Where are my friends?"

"They're a little tide up at the moment." He smiled. "You know, it was kind of easy trapping you. The only defense you had was this." He pulled his utility belt from behind his back.

"Give that back!"

"Not until you give me what I want."

"Forget it."

"You don't even know what I want." Robin was silent. "I need answers, now."

* * *

"Robin? Beast Boy? Anyone?" Raven called out. She couldn't sense anyone nearby. She was alone in the city. "Where are you guys?" She maneuvered herself around the death and destruction, wandering around until she saw a wavering Winchester. "Dean?"

He was leaning against a wall as he loaded his gun. The second he heard his name, he pointed.

"It's just me."

He sighed and released. "Thank God."

"Where is everyone?" The minute she asked, Dean began to sway. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no…" He shook his head to get rid of the drunken feeling. "I'm fine." He looked back at her with a smile. "We need to get you to safety. This way."

She hesitated before following. Something didn't seem right. He was too light about the dark situation. But she didn't want to dismiss him too quickly. He might be on to something. So she followed him and asked again "Where is everyone?"

"I…think I saw Sam go after Jared. The others went off after the demons, remember? Don't worry about them so much."

She tried harder to match his quickened pace. "Then, where are we going?"

"A hideout." He answered blankly. "Now, be quiet. Someone could catch us."

She bit her tongue long enough for them to get to an old abandoned library. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Will you relax?" He snapped, his eyes turning black for a second. Raven didn't notice because her eyes began glowing.

"No!" Her hair flew upwards as several books flew off the shelves. "I'm not going forward with you!"

"Yes, you are!" He grabbed her elbow. She tried pulling away, but he threw her to the wall. The marks on her skin started to glow and open a secret passage way. "Finally found it."

"You may have found it, but I'm not going down there."

"Yes, you are!" He pushed her towards the dark hall.

"No, I'm not!" She tried walking passed him, but he shoved her again.

Now on the ground, Raven felt more fury than she should have. Her eyes began to glow as she used her magic and threw Dean to the wall. The blow was hard enough for him to black out for a second and release his inner demon. He came at her with a mighty fist blazing into her jaw. She doubled over but came back with a sharp kick. He grabbed a knife and pinned her to the wall, threatening to stab her.

"You won't kill me." She said snidely. "I don't know why you're trying to get me to open the portal, but it won't work. Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" She created a force field to push him off. He dropped the knife by her feet and wasn't quick enough to pick it back up before she did.

Just when they were on standoff with Raven having the weapon, someone opened the doors screaming "Stop!"

Dean turned around and instantly smiled. "Sammy, glad you can join us."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hiding out." His brother answered coolly. Sam noticed how his eyes weren't so focused. It was as if he was in and out of their world.

"Dean, I think they're getting to you too." Dean didn't respond. He glared evilly at him. "Dean?"

The hunter clinched his head, trying to get back in touch with reality. Just as he raised his arm, Raven got a good look at what was on it. "The Mark of Cain?" She asked. "That's what's corrupting you?"

Sam swallowed. How did she know what it was? Before he could answer, Dean tried going after her again, but she held him against the wall. "Dean, stop!" Sam told him. "Raven, we need to find your friends. They're in trouble."

"If you're going to do that, you gotta let me go first." Dean noted.

"I'm aware of that." She growled back.

Sam wondered why they were so angry, but he remembered the demonic urges. All of the killing awoke Dean's evil side and the same happened to Raven. He knew getting the middle of things won't be easy. He took a breath and said "Alright, let's try to calm down before we do anything we'll regret. Come on, deep breaths."

"What is this? Yoga class?"

Sam shook off Dean's sarcastic comment. "Raven, put down the knife slowly and let go of Dean."

She was completely still.

"Say it with me. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Dean laughed. Sam shot him a glare. "She can kill you if she gets the chance." Then back at Raven he said "You need to get in touch with your humanity or these demons will manipulate you…"

Raven released Dean and walked the knife over to Sam. "No, you're wrong." She told him. "They manipulate me because I'm human. But they can't get to me if I'm on their side."

His eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

She raised her hood. "I'm going to find my brother."

"Whoa whoa!" Dean stopped her. "The only way you'll find him is to open up that portal, and I'm not letting you leave until you do." He slammed the doors closed and rolled up his sleeves.

* * *

"Please, desist!" Starfire screamed. "I will answer the question." The fluid was up to her waist. "Just please stop!"

Jared walked circles around her with the same menacing grin. "I know you know where it is."

"I do not know of what you are speaking."

"The portal, girl! I need to know where to access the portal!" He knocked on the tube, causing a loud jarring noise to ring through her ears.

"Please, will you explain what portal you are speaking of?" She asked. The liquid was at her chest. She swam to the ceiling, but that only gave her another foot of room.

"Your time is running out. I suggest you _quit playing games and tell me where it is!_ "

"It is not here, if that is what you are implying."

He paced around again, shaking his dreadlocks about. At first, he huffed in anger, but then he cackled. "I bet you're getting tired of this." She didn't answer. "I bet you're getting as angry as I am about this situation. You want to get out of there so you can kill me."

"I have had thoughts, yes. But I wish to get out of here more than to end your life." She punched the glass some more.

"But all you have to do is tell me where the portal is and I'll let you out."

She shot her starbolts at the ceiling. "I speak the truth when I say I do not know."

"Well, it looks like you're gonna drown." He sat back and continued to watch as she screamed for her life.

* * *

"Come on, man. The answer's not going to be in my leg!" Cyborg yelled as Jared got to work. "Just let me go already and I promise not to kick your butt that badly."

"Alright, alright. I'll let you go." He said, putting down the crescent wrench. "But first you gotta tell me where to open the portal."

The hero clinched his teeth as he lost feeling in both feet. "I don't know…"

"Oh, don't give me that!" He started dismantling again. "I know you know. I know all your friends know. And I'm going to make you talk whether you like it or not."

"I'm not even sure you got the right person. I can't open up the portal."

"You're just like the others!" He slammed his fist against the table. "You keep juggling your information. And you know where you're going to end up? Dead!" He sighed. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about you dumb Titans anymore." He loosened another bolt at his knee. "So, I'll ask again. Where can I open the damn portal?"

He tried to get off the magnet, but it wasn't working. So he tried to activate his laser cannons. "Try this!" He shot, but the demon dodged it.

"Nice. Not bad. But you do realize they have to go, right? All you gotta do is give me my information or I'll get it myself."

"The others will get to you before that ever happens."

"Is that so?" He laughed. "Do you wonder where they are now or why they haven't come yet? It's because I've captured them as well. You aren't special!"

"While you're here busy with me, they have a chance to escape." He winced as the left leg was taken off and tossed aside. "My leg!"

"You don't know what I'm capable of!" He continued laughing. "I'm everywhere at once and yet nowhere."

* * *

Beast Boy sealed his eyes shut as Jared gentle grazed his chest with the scalpel. His suit tore all the way down to his belly button. He sighed in relief. "Dude, this isn't cool."

"I think it is." Jared put the scalpel away and replaced it with a stethoscope.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you." He placed the cold metal on his chest. The sound of Beast Boy's heart was very conspicuous. "Relax, would you?" He yelled.

"How can I if you have me strapped up like this?!"

He laughed. "You know, Little B, you were always my favorite."

At that, Beast Boy didn't know whether to rejoice and believe that he would go easy on him, or fear for his life because he'll torture him more. Before he could make up his mind, Jared flicked his pointy green ears. He gently touched around the tip and to the helix. His fingers went down his earlobes to his chin. The whole time, he had on a wide bleeding grin. Beast Boy closed his eyes and faced the other side. "Man, you are so creepy." It was then that he felt a cold sharp pain on his stomach. "Dude!"

The scalpel was just held there. It wasn't moving. It just caused a little blood to bubble. "You probably want me to let you go, huh? Well, I'll do it for a price."

He exhaled loudly. "I don't like the sound of that! But what is it?"

"I need you to tell me where to access the portal."

He didn't reply at first. "And if I tell you, would you let me go?"

Jared nodded. "You and all of your friends."

"Well, you're out of luck because I don't know."

He twisted the instrument deeper into his skin, making him roar. "I love it when you scream, Little B. Now, tell me for real. Where can I access the portal?"

"And I said I don't know!"

He pushed the cart against the wall. Everything on it made a loud clash. "I know you know where it is!" Before he could deny it, he said louder "I know you know! Want to know how I know you know? It's because I was there."

Beast Boy felt his heart detach and fall into his stomach. "You were?"

"I was next to Dad's throne. You were trying to stop us and rescue Raven. But there was no reason for her to be alive." He got closer with another blade. "Do you know where the idea of making you guys fight yourselves came from?" He shook his head. "That was me. My power combined with your soul equals you fighting your own demons."

"But…why?"

"Because I'm wrath! I am what drives people mad. I am the fury inside man. I am anger." He laughed as he pressed the blade below the chest. "And I'm going to drag the answers out of you as I drag your intestines to the floor."

"No, I mean, why did he use you? Couldn't Trigon have done it himself?"

Jared stopped. He straightened up and put the blade on the cart. "Because…" He said in a near whisper. "It was my thing. That's what I did."

"Didn't it destroy you?"

He was frozen. He stared at nothing.

"Why would you want to summon Trigon if he's just going to use you again?"

"Shut up!" He stabbed the blade right on the bed next to his ear. "I call the shots here. I'm asking the questions!"

"Hey, you're the one who opened up to me." He said. "And you won't be calling the shots if Trigon is summoned."

"I know what you're trying to do. It ain't gonna work!" He took a syringe and pointed it close to the hero's face. "Remember, I can kill you."

He gave a nervous laugh. "But you won't, right?"

Jared smiled and whispered loudly "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He gently licked the small bead of blood, making Beast Boy cringe.

"Dude, stop!" He tried changing into different animals, but again, he was unsuccessful. He tried to wiggle away as Jared's tongue reached his neck. "I said stop!"

He nibbled at his neck and ear for a while before saying "You know what I want to hear, Little B." He took a thermometer and put it into his mouth.

Beast Boy spat it out. "And I'm telling you I don't know where to access the portal. I wasn't there! Now, quit kissing me!"

* * *

"Dean, don't do this…!" Sam tried reasoning with his brother again, but it was barely getting to him.

"Shut up, Sam!" He screamed back. His seriousness now up a hundred percent since he no longer had to pretend. "We're getting this portal open whether you like it or not, and I will kill anyone who gets in the way of that."

"But why?" He asked. "Why would you want to summon Trigon all of a sudden? We're trying to keep him in his dimension of Hell, remember?"

"Because if he comes out, I can kill him myself."

Raven used her magic to throw him to the opposite wall. "You think you, a mere human, can defeat my father? He _is_ evil itself! You stand no chance. And to think you are is an insult to me and my friends." She threw him again.

Dean pushed down a shelf. The books on it fell like water all over her before the shelf did. Right when she managed to get out of it, Dean was on the other side. He clasped both hands and swatted down into her crown. She fell back into the pile before quickly jabbing back at him in the jaw twice.

"Dean, stop!" Sam exclaimed, throwing himself in the middle of the fight.

"No!" Raven set him aside. "Don't interfere."

Dean held her by the neck, but she was able to toss a few books at him. Before Sam could try to intervene again, Dean grabbed his bowie knife and went after her again. "I will send you back to Hell."

"I was never there." She hit him again.

He then grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her. He placed the knife at her neck. "Let's try this again, shall we? Let's open up the portal."Her urges turned her eyes red and caused her to writhe uncontrollably. "Struggling's only going to make it worse." He pushed her into the right direction.

"Dean, come back!" Sam ran after him, but he didn't get far when Dean pointed the knife at him.

"You're done here." He said. When his brother didn't move, he continued down the dark hallway.

"No, you are!" Raven hissed. She let out a yell as she exploded with a dark energy, sending Dean flying. Sam came to the rescue and made sure he was alive before asking what happened. Raven stood still, breathing.

"Raven… Did you…? Is he…?"

"He's fine." She fixed herself up. She walked away from the hall, causing the secret passage to close. "Keep him here. I'm going to find Jared."

"So we're just going to leave Dean here?" Sam asked offended. "You're really going to walk off now?"

"Yes, I'll leave him here. He tried to kill me." She answered. "Besides, I don't need you to come with me."

He shook his head. "I don't know what this portal stuff is, but I'm sure Dean wouldn't kill you if he really wanted you to open it."

She didn't say anything at first, but she figured there was time to explain. "The way Trigon enters this world is through me. I'm the portal he needs to get here, and Dean didn't want you to know."

"So that makes you…"

"Trigon's daughter."

* * *

Robin sat back on the bed as he pondered his next move. "Answer the question." Jared told him.

He sat up. "What question?"

"Alright, is that what we're playing?" He asked. He wheeled in a small television. "Let's see what's on channel four." He turned it on to see Beast Boy getting ready to be sliced by the demon. Jared smiled at the camera.

"What?" Robin got closer. "What is this?"

"Channel eleven." He showed Cyborg's legs being taken apart.

"No…"

"Channel twenty." He showed Starfire with water up to her neck.

"Stop this! Stop it now!" He yelled, shaking the bars. "Wait…where's Raven?"

"I would love to tell you, and I would love to let your friends go. If you tell me…"

"I can't… I wasn't there." He struggled through his teeth.

"You're lying!" He hit the bars multiple times. Each hit was more severe than the last. It was as if a child was getting his anger out. "Why don't you tell me the truth, Robin?! Tell me the truth!"

"How do you know I'm lying? I'm telling the truth. I don't know!"

"I was there!" He screamed. "I was right there! You can't say you weren't there because I saw you!"

"And this is what you want? You want to go through that again?" He asked. "I can't tell which is worst: that you want to be your father's puppet again or see him fall by the hands of us."

"Shut up!" He smacked the bars again.

"And what are you going to do to stop me? Make some loud noises?"

"It'll be different this time." He said.

"How?" He asked. "He'll fall twice as fast?"

"No, because I'll kill your friends before Trigon even gets here!" Jared changed the channel. Now all three Titans were shown on screen. All four Jareds faced Robin and said "Get ready for the end."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Trigon's daughter… You're the one we've been searching for. You?" Sam asked. She nodded. "So if the portal opens, you'll die?"

"Probably." She opened the doors. "I have to find Jared and defeat him before he does something bad to my friends."

"But what about Dean?"

She left. Sam tried calling out to her, but the doors already closed behind her. And right when she did, she noticed Crowley with his arms crossed in the distance. "It's about time you got out of there, Raven. I actually thought Dean killed you." Her hands began to glow for another power trip. "Hold your fire. I know where your friends are."

"Like I would fall for that." She spat. "You want me to follow you so you'll just turn around and kill me? Forget it."

"Believe me, child. I have no desire in killing you."

"Because you want to open Trigon's portal too."

"Please." He scoffed. "There's only one King of Hell and I'd rather that be me."

"So you're the Crowley everyone's fussing about."

"And you're the Raven everyone's raving about." He said. "Now, do you want to find your friends or not?"

* * *

Beast Boy squirmed as Jared licked up his wounds. "Looks like you're all better." He said. "Now, tell me where the portal is."

"I shall not!" Starfire cried out as the water reached her chin.

"No way!" Cyborg declared as his arm was taken off.

"I told you no!" Robin said, trying to turn away from the screens, but Jared held his jaw firmly to keep his eyes centered.

"Tell me and I'll let you go." He told him again.

"There's nothing to tell." He answered.

"No!"

"I do not know."

"Dude, I can't…" Jared took a saw and placing it against his ribs.

"Tell me!"

"Uh uh!" Cyborg shook his head, which was almost the only thing left besides his right arm.

"No!" Starfire gasped as the water took over.

"No way." Robin said before getting tazed.

"The library at JCU." Beast Boy said weakly. The silence continued. "Take her to the basement of the main library at JCU."

The tube that contained Starfire exploded. Jared put down the power tools. He turned off the TV. Jared smiled again happily. "Finally. I thought you'd never speak up." It was the same with each demon, which confused the other Titans.

"Oh no…" Robin said as Jared walked away. "Hey!" Just before he could call out some more, the bars flung open. He stepped out and picked up his communicator off the floor.

"You best hurry." Crowley said. "Your friend, Raven, needs you."

"Who are you?"

"The King of Hell and the guy who saved you." He replied. "Now save the day or whatever it is you do."

"King of Hell?" He asked. "Why would you help me?"

"I'm not helping you. I'm helping myself. If you stop Jared now, I won't have to give up my throne. I'd do it myself, but if Trigon finds out that I'm involved, he'd have my head. Now, go." He tossed over his utility belt.

"Thanks." Robin strapped it on and continued into the night.

He ran down the long stretched hallway, trying to find the exit. He stopped when the other Titans stepped out. They were all unscathed from the illusion of torture. "What just happened?" Cyborg asked. "He was in the middle of torturing me and then he left."

"It is the same for me." Starfire said.

"It's because someone told him about the portal. We have to hurry and go find Raven. Titans go!"

"Wait!" Beast Boy called. "He's on his way to the library…"

"We know. That's why we have to go stop him before he gets there." Robin said, already about to run off.

"No, I mean he's going to the wrong one." They all stopped. "I told him he needs to go to the university library. It'll buy us some time."

Cyborg and Robin exchanged smiles. "Looks like he has a brain under there after all." Cyborg joked. "Way to go, Beasty!"

"Then let's find Raven and the Winchesters before Jared finds out the truth." Robin said. "Titans go!"

* * *

Dean rose out of the rubble and books to a place he hasn't seen before. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Abandoned library." Sam answered.

"Good." He stood up. "This would be the best place to summon Trigon…"

"No, Dean…"

"…so we keep Raven away. I think I have some salt in the car."

"Wait…" Sam said. "You don't want to summon the demon?"

"Why would I? The minute he comes, it's the end of the world." Sam nodded. Even though he was confused, he didn't want to ask a bunch of questions. He just assumed the worst was over for his brother and that he was back to normal.

* * *

"Your friends should be here shortly. Why are you still searching?" Crowley asked as Raven was checking every dark corner, every window, and trying to sense her brother.

"I'm not looking for them." She said blankly. "He's around here, but I could barely feel it."

He rolled his eyes. "And what do you plan to do when you find him? Beat him up? You tried the same with your lesser half brothers and they did quite a number on you."

She spun around with a dark scowl. "I don't plan to beat him. I plan to kill him." She said. "And why are you here anyways? Don't you have some other demon to criticize? Or maybe you want to suck up to my father."

"No, no. I'd never suck up to him. As much as it pains me to admit it, I'm on your side." He let out a breath of laughter. "But you're not going defeat anybody with an attitude like that."

She paused, soaking in what he just said. By the way things have been going, Crowley was right. She was no different from her brothers, which made her realize that she didn't stand a chance when facing him head on. There would be no clear winner in a pointless fight. She turned around and continued on her way. Even if she didn't fight him, she needed to find Jared.

* * *

Robin kicked down the door to the building containing them. The outside was somehow darker than before and it was empty. There was nothing but the destruction they left behind from their battle earlier. The Titans stepped out with caution. Everything was clear and there was no one in sight. Robin took out his communicator. "Titans, report."

"So we're Titans now?" Dean answered first.

"Sorry. Force of habit." He replied.

"Well, we found this place at the library." Sam said. "It looks kind of…sketchy. It may be the spot."

"Any sign of Raven or Jared?" The others crowded in, eager to listen.

"We had her, but she went off looking for you guys." He answered. Starfire gasped.

"And you just let her?" Robin raised his voice. "What if she gets kidnapped or…?"

"Hey! You weren't there!" Dean exclaimed. "She did not let us contain her for a second."

There was some interference as the communicator passed from Dean to Sam. "If she's not with you already, she may be after Jared. She's really set on killing him."

Hearing that made Beast Boy's heart drop. He knew Raven was a dangerous person, but he never knew she would kill anyone. He pulled Robin's communicator towards him. "Are you sure that's what she said?"

"Yes."

Robin snatched the device back. "We need to find her. She could be in danger. What are you guys doing?"

"Right now," Dean answered, "we're sealing up the back hall. No demon should get through."

"Good. Whenever you're finished with that, help us search."

"Good idea." Dean hung up.

Meanwhile, Jared arrived at JCU. He breathed in the fear left in the air. He kicked down the doors to the library and immediately began searching. He went down to the basement and looked down every hallway. He pulled at several books for any levers or buttons. He pushed several shelves for any reversing ones. The longer he looked, the angrier he got. He began ripping books. He clawed at the walls. He threw tables and chairs. He howled at the moon. It wasn't long until he took off with more wrath than ever. His four eyes were piercing red. His breath was hot as fire. Horns protruded from his forehead. His muscles bulged. "I will kill you, Teen Titans!" He yelled before taking off.

Raven stopped. She turned to Crowley who snickered. "You heard that?" She asked.

"Yes, I have." He said. "Boy, I'm glad I'm not you."

She growled at him, but before she could speak, she heard a whistling sound coming towards them. The second she turned around, a car spiraled down from the sky. Raven created a shield, but the force was still big enough to send her flying. Jared stepped out of the shadows with a creepy cackle. "It was pretty clever of your friends to send me to the wrong location. And it was from Little B!"

Raven stood up and dusted herself off. "Too bad."

"You and all your little friends are going to pay for that!" As soon as he charged for her, she threw him to the ground with her powers.

"You leave them alone." She declared. He tried to send her down to her knees like he did before, but Raven was fighting back harder. She wasn't just defending her life but her friends as well. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" She pulled out a streetlight and swung at him.

The demon stopped it before swinging it back at her. "Is that all you got?" He asked. "I told you that you can't defeat me! I'm way more powerful than you. And that's why I'm Daddy's favorite!"

His laughter rang in Raven's ears. She wanted to send him into the dark depths of her cloak like she almost did to Jesse, but she realized that it would not end the tragedy. It won't erase everything that happened, and nothing would go back to normal.

"You're right." She said. "I'll go with you to the real location."

"What?" Crowley asked, getting up from his sitting position.

"Let's summon our father."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You're really going to summon Trigon?" Crowley asked, not bothering to follow the two. "That's the exact opposite of what you want."

"No," Raven said, "what I want is for my brothers and father to leave Earth alone. And if that means bringing Trigon here to do it, then that's what's going to happen."

Crowley frowned at the logic. Having the world in the hands of teenagers was a bad idea. He raised up his hands and withdrew the power from within, but before he could unleash it, the Teen Titans stepped out in front of him.

"Leave her alone." Robin commanded.

Unheeding his warning, Crowley went straight for battle.

"It's about time you decided to go my way." Jared said.

"I'm not going your way. We're just going in the same direction."

"Same thing." He laughed. "I can't wait to rule the world!"

She stopped him by pushing his chest. "You're not going to rule anything. You'll be lucky to be given a rock." He was still. "He's just going to make you work for him. Nothing more."

"That was last time." He fumed. "This time…"

"…will be no different." She finished for him. "He's using me the same way as before, and I helped to bring him down. What makes you think you're any better?"

"Because I am! I'm much more powerful than you!" He yelled. "I can bring you down in an instant!"

"Of course." She rolled her eyes. "So you expect that Trigon has magically changed his ways and will let you on the side of his throne?"

"Yeah, when he sees that I have brought you and all of your friends down!"

She shook her head. "Remember, Trigon _is_ evil. He's not just some villain in a children's movie. He has no time to grant pitiful wishes."

"Pitiful?" She didn't retaliate. "You're the one who's pitiful! You think you can actually defeat him now just because you did it before? Well you're wrong! Trigon is stronger than that."

She stopped where she was. She knew he was bluffing, but part of her believed him. There was no way Trigon wasn't spending his time trying to figure how to counterattack. But fear didn't stop her the first time. It was definitely not going to now. "Well, so are we."

* * *

"The entire perimeter is covered in salt. There's no way they're getting in." Sam slapped his hands against his pants.

"And if, for some damn reason, that doesn't work, I have the hallway blocked." Dean said after pushing the last shelf in front of it.

"Are you sure that's the right place it opens up?"

He looked back at it. "I hope so."

"Come on. Let's go look for Raven." Sam opened the door. When they stepped outside, they could see how dead the city was. If the lights weren't working, there was no way they could make out the road. "Which way?"

There was an explosion far east along with a blazing flash of light. "I'm guessing that way." Dean said. They immediately started running after it.

"Do you think he found her?" Sam asked.

"No, they saw a spider." He rolled his eyes. "Who else would they be attacking?"

"Crowley."

Both Winchesters were surprised that was a possibility even if it came from Sam's mouth. After all, they did see him, but he was gone before anything. Sam wondered what happened to him after he and Jared took Dean. The last thing he remembered was being left behind to find Raven alone.

There was another eruption. "That can't be Crowley, can it?" Dean said. "Let's hurry up before we give him ideas."

Robin jumped straight onto his motorcycle and extended his staff. He zoomed towards the demon known as the King of Hell. Crowley countered with a fire blast. Starfire shot several starbolts at him, but he was able to dodge by teleporting. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged for him, but he was thrown against Cyborg who was shooting his cannons.

"I don't get it. I thought you were on our side." Robin said, getting up from the huge blow.

"I was." He said simply.

"Then why?" Cyborg asked.

"We had a deal, young ones." He answered. "I help you defeat Jared, I keep my throne. But one of yours wants to open the portal anyway!"

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

Just in time, Raven entered where the fight has moved with Jared following close behind. "Jared." Robin growled. "What have you done?"

"Let's just say I've awoken Raven's need to… I don't know…see her father?" He answered. "Now if you'll excuse us…"

"No way!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Looks like we're back here again." Dean said as soon as they arrived. "But now there are three demons."

"Raven, are you seriously going to go with this guy?" Sam asked.

Everyone turned to see her reaction. Her face was hidden under her hood until she looked ahead. "I want him dead. And I'll kill him myself if I have to."

"But you can't." Jared said. "Trigon will rule and I'll be right there in your faces laughing!"

"Raven, you can't do this." Robin said. "We'll find another way. Just don't end the world."

She didn't move for a second. She blinked as her eyes flicker back to normal. But just as quickly, they went back into the four crimson eyes. "No! I will kill him!" She pushed passed them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dean asked, more towards Crowley.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked. "I actually tried to prevent this."

"A lot of good that does!" Sam yelled back.

"Friends, please!" Starfire intervened. "This is not the time to fight. Might I remind you, Jared is going with Raven now."

"Not if I have anything to say." Cyborg raised his cannon and shot right at Jared's back. The demon boy flew and smacked straight into the ground. "Booyah!"

Dean took the opportunity to aim his pistol. With one shot, it would've been all over. But before the bullet could reach contact, Jared used his telekinesis to stop it. "Crap…" He said, dropping the gun to his side.

With all the commotion, Raven took the skies and flew quickly to the abandoned library. "Hurry and get her!" Robin commanded.

Beast Boy and Starfire flew off as Robin hopped on his motorcycle. "There's really no need to run." Dean said. "We blocked that place pretty tight."

"You're only saying that to get out of a little cardio." Sam joked.

"No, I just want to kick this guy's ass some more." He shot Jared again. This time, he jumped to the side and growled.

"Do what you want." Cyborg said. "I'm going after them."

* * *

Raven stopped at the sign that was knocked over. The library. What was once a place of adventure was now a place of dread. She stepped over the ring of salt but with great agony. "Let me in…!" She struggled through. Only half of her made it difficult, but she eventually plowed through it. Once she was inside, she doubled over. But it wasn't long until she used her power to get rid of the bookshelves. She gasped heavily as the salt ring took effect. But she refused to have it stop her, so she continued down the dark hallway.

"This way!" Robin directed. "Hurry or we won't get in!" They charged in and saw everything messed up and misplaced.

"She actually got through?" Dean asked.

"What did you expect?" Sam asked. "You just pushed a bunch of shelves together to stop a girl with telekinesis!"

"Jared is coming!" Starfire called.

"Watch the salt!" Cyborg pointed out as they all jumped in.

As they predicted, Jared was not too far behind. He yelled and ran after them, trying to stop the disruption of their plans. But he was stopped by the malicious salt ring. He howled in pain. He wanted to stop them with his own blast, but he was too weak. "Stop them!" He yelled at Crowley.

"What makes you think I can?" He asked with a smirk. "I'm not going to end up like you. Besides, I have something better to do."

"Like what?"

"I'm going to find a way to keep my throne. It's suicide to be around once he's summoned. You're on your own." And with that, he stepped into the shadows.

"Crowley!" Jared roared. Now no one was around. He saw the last few leave him behind. "Stop!" He tried again to get passed but failed again. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and crouched down. Jared ran to the other side. Any side. All sides. He even tried above. When it all failed, he sat and accepted his fate.

Meanwhile, Raven was closer to the point when they headed down a spiral stairway. "Raven, stop!" Robin called. She did. "What are you doing? Why are you going to bring Trigon here?"

"Because he won't stop trying until he does." She said in a very blank voice. It was even more emotionless than her usual tone. "We already have so many people die and get attacked. What kind of heroes would we be if we let this happen any longer?" She continued.

He stopped arguing. He knew they couldn't stop the demons from coming through forever. Dean tugged his shoulder. "You're just going to take that?" He asked. "So many people are going to die if you bring him. In fact, I think more would die this way!"

"What else could we do?" Starfire asked.

Dean took a chance and brought out his bowie knife. They gasped as he tossed it straight for Raven's head. Without moving, she stopped it inches before it touched her.

"You tried to kill her?" Cyborg yelled. "Why on earth would you try to kill her?"

"Not cool, dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well, she's not dead." He replied before they could get violent. "And I'm ready to hear any other suggestions!"

They all stopped when they entered the realm. It was completely dark and empty with the exception of a huge statue of a hand with a light coming out of the palm.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"That's where he comes from." Robin answered.

"Shouldn't we…I don't know…get out of here?" Beast Boy asked.

"We can't just leave her here."Sam said.

"We have to." Dean said. "Otherwise, we'll die too."

The girl climbed up the steps that led to the peak of the statue. The whole time, she was mumbling something in a different language. It was almost as if she was speaking in tongues. Before the others could leave, Sam stopped and noticed the strange behavior. "Wait a minute!"

Raven gasped and collapsed to her knees. She closed her ears and sewed her eyes shut. Her breathing quickened with her speech.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"She's being possessed…"

"By whom?" Starfire asked.

Outside of the library, Jared cringed as he reached a hand inside the salt ring. "Come on…!" He said, but his power was fading. "Summon him!"

Raven stood up and headed inside the light. "I can't…" She said. "I don't want to…"

"The whole time, it was Jared messing with us." Robin pieced together. "That's why we're here. Come on! We have to…!"

Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" She sent out a wave that knocked them against the wall as the marks on her skin began to glow. Raven let down her hood.

"The Gem was born of evil's fire,

The Gem shall be his portal,

He comes to claim, he comes to sire,

The end of all things mortal!"

"No!" The Titans yelled.

The marks on her body began to glow brightly. She gasped as if to struggle with herself as the marks surrounded her. They circled around her with a beam of light and created a portal. She writhed and struggled, but nothing changed. The portal took over Raven's body. It grew several times its size as a huge and powerful being rose out of it. It boomed in a deep, dark laughter. As he rose, a huge wave of death and darkness plagued the earth. The six had nowhere to hide from it. They fell into the evil without any hopes of returning. Trigon stepped foot on the planet, howling at the moon while his son sat on the side. He glowed with pride as his father stood before him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _"_ _He used me… He manipulated me and I couldn't stop him…"_

Sam jumped awake with a gasp and cold sweat. His arms and legs flailed as he tried to regain his surroundings. He felt his face and body before checking his heart for signs of life. "Dean?" He asked. "Robin? Anyone?"

 _"_ _I'm just a puppet… I'm just a puppet…"_

"Who's there?" He stood up and looked around the wasteland. There was nothing but death and destruction. Every now and again, he'd hear something fall apart. But it didn't cover the sound of someone whimpering. "Hello?"

 _"_ _I'm not worthy of living… Everything is pointless…"_

He tried running towards the sound, but he couldn't find it. It sounded like an old woman, but he couldn't make out who it was. "Is there anyone out there?" He yelled louder.

"Sam!"

He spun around and saw Cyborg peaking out of the rubble. The man helped and pushed some of the rocks away. "Are you okay?"

"I'll survive." He got up and checked his levels. "Any idea where we are?"

"Uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I think… I think we're in Hell."

"What?" He exclaimed. "We're where?" He started pacing. "That's impossible! We can't be… Because if we were, we'd have to be… But we're not. We're clearly alive!"

"I said 'I think' but maybe… I have no idea where we are!" He looked around for the communicator but Dean probably had it at the time. "We need to find the others."

 _"_ _Everything hurts… But I have no right to complain…"_

"Who was that?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know. I've been hearing her for a while now."

Cyborg tried to read his monitors for who the distress call was coming from. "I'm reading someone's around. They're pretty weak."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Right up north." He answered. "But shouldn't we find the others first?"

"You're right." He looked around. "Dean? Robin?"

"Beast Boy! Starfire!"

There was no answer.

"Damn it. Where is everyone?"

 _"_ _No one…"_

They started their search. Cyborg kept a close eye on his scanners as they traveled the fearful landscape. "I don't suppose you have some high tech demon tracker, huh?"

Sam shook his head. "Who'd invent it?"

He shrugged. "Probably me." Sam shot him a smile before his scanner started reacting to something. "Found someone!"

"Who?"

* * *

"Starfire! You're alive!" Beast Boy cheered as he turned from a hawk to human, happy to reunite with his friend. "We're alive!"

"But how?" She asked. "The last time we were protected by Raven and she was able to give us her power, but now…"

Beast Boy felt his arms. "Maybe we aren't alive." He looked up and saw Trigon destroying only the top of Titans Tower and sitting on it, creating a throne. "We have to take him down ourselves without Raven if we have to."

"Agreed. He cannot hurt our home or our friends without a fight!" They nodded towards each other and flew off. Beast Boy led the way as they came behind the interdimensional demon. Starfire through her bolts as Beast Boy clawed at him as a bear. But Trigon just swatted them away like mosquitoes. They crashed into land like a meteor, but got back up.

"That didn't work." Beast Boy said.

"We have to keep trying!"

Beast Boy nodded. "Throw me at him." He turned to a stegosaurus and rolled into a ball. She picked him up, swung around, and tossed him as hard as she could. The impact was hard enough to cock his head to the side, but that only made Trigon angry. He took Beast Boy before he could fly away and threw him back. The only thing breaking his fall was the ability to quickly turn into a pterodactyl.

"Where are the others when you need them?" Beast Boy asked as he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

"Sam!" Dean boomed. "Sammy!" He stood up and called several times until something wrapped around his wrist. Before he could react, the chord yanked him over to Robin's face. "What the hell?"

"I can ask you the same question." He scowled. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

"By who?"

They both looked up at Titans Tower to see the terrible Trigon perched on it. Dean gasped, not able to catch his breath.

"Good God!" He tripped over a slab of concrete. "It's huge!"

Robin just sat back and waited for him to keep his cool. Once Dean stared long enough, he said "We need to find the others."

"Okay, but where do we even start?" He asked. "I don't even know where we are. Are we even on Earth?"

"Titan's Tower is right there." He pointed. "So yes, we're on Earth."

"Okay good. But what if we just get started without them?"

"What do you mean?" The both looked up at the monster.

"I mean, we go kill it and send it back to Hell." He answered. "The others would meet us and do the same, but we'd have a head start."

"Dean…"

"Come on." He took off towards the building followed by Robin.

"Wait, Dean!" Robin said, but Dean didn't slow down. The only thing stopping them was the water that surrounded the island turning into lava. At the moment, Trigon was sending thousands of fire demons around the galaxy.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed. "What now?"

"That was I was trying to tell you."

Dean frowned and took out his gun. He pointed it towards Trigon and shot three times. Trigon flinched and growled. "He felt it!" The two cheered.

* * *

"Those kids are here?" A voice erupted. "How are they alive?"

"They won't survive long, Father." Jared said, standing before him. "They can't survive in these conditions."

"I want them gone now." He clutched his fists. "Son…"

"Oh come on. Do I have to?"

Trigon slowly lowered his head to face him, the guy who spoke out of term. "You really wish to defy me? Do you question me because you are my son and that gives you special privileges?"

"No, sir." Jared pleaded. "I apologize for the outburst, but I feel like there's a different way to do it without taking my body."

"Like?"

He looked around for answers. "I can kill them myself! With my own two hands."

"You've had your chance twice!" He boomed. "But here they are! And there are more of them! I'd have more fun to make them kill themselves, but they saw right passed that the first time."

"But that's why I…"

"Be quiet! Can't you see you are worthless?"

He bit his tongue. Just the thought of his sister being right about their father was something he couldn't fathom. He looked up to the huge demon sitting on the tower, knowing he was willing to use his power without thinking of the consequences. So instead of traveling down that route again, Jared tried a different approach. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" He'd rather be a slave than dead.

"Yes, you can help by being quiet."

* * *

"You found us!" Starfire cheered as Dean and Robin approached them. "It is a joyous day that we are alive!"

"We have to find a way to the tower." Dean said. "Maybe something inside could destroy him."

"But what about Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"What about her?" He asked. "She's probably dead! Now focus on this right here."

He swallowed. "But last time she…"

"This isn't last time!" He raised his voice. "I know I wasn't there, but I know he won't do everything the exact same way he did things before. He will kill us even more so now than ever _because_ you defeated him before! So focus more on killing him than on Raven."

"No!" Beast Boy yelled back. "She's alive! I know she is! Right, Robin? Starfire?"

Robin clinched his fist. "There's no way to say for sure. That portal came from her. Trigon could've killed her immediately after since it was her that sent him back the last time."

Starfire's eyes began to water. She looked up at Trigon and immediately felt the rage travel through her. Her eyes began to glow furiously. "We must defeat him for what he has done even if we have to destroy him."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Dean clapped. "Now, let's go inside."

* * *

Sam and Cyborg followed the whimpering and the signals out of the city. They crossed several bridges but the scanner's signal wasn't getting stronger.

 _"_ _I'm not worthy of defiance… I'm hardly worthy of being myself…"_

"There it is again." Sam pointed out. "It sounds like it's coming from this way."

"That's what I'm getting too. She should be right up this mountain." They looked up at the huge landform. "There's no way we're on earth."

"Maybe this is what happened after Trigon got a hold of it." Just as he said it, they heard the gun shots that led Trigon to screaming out.

"The others are over there." Cyborg noted.

Sam nodded. "Go ahead."

"But what about…?"

"I'll be fine. She's right up this path, right? I'll just make sure she's okay, get her to a safe place, and come meet you back later."

He gave him a supportive nod. "Alright. But you better not end up dead. We're counting on you, Winchester!" He took off after the commotion, while Sam cautiously went up the path.

The trail inclined vigorously and twisted widely. It was definitely easier to climb down than it was go up. Sam had to grab onto the mountain to keep him grounded. It was then that he heard the whimpering again.

 _"_ _There's no reason… There's no hope…_ "

"Hold on!" Sam called to her. "I'm coming." He searched for another way to climb to get there faster, but he ended up having to rush to her rescue. Once he got up there, he called "Hello?" He crawled into a cave and saw the old woman jump.

She trembled as the hood on her ashy grey cloak fell, revealing her hair of the same color that was long and wrapped up. "Who are you?"

Before answering, Sam got a good look at her soulful violet eyes and chakra gem on her forehead. "Raven?"

* * *

Landing in front of the door, Dean and Robin gave the other Titans the signal. Once they were given the thumbs-up, Starfire and Beast Boy continued attacking from afar.

"Yo!" Cyborg called. "You started the party without me!"

Beast Boy flew down with a big smile. "Alright! Cyborg joined the game!"

"Mind filling me in on the plan?"

"Robin and Dean are in there. They will try to fight Trigon with what is left in the tower." Starfire explained. "It is our job to take him from the outside."

"Sounds good to me!" Cyborg took out his cannon. "Fly me up there." Starfire grabbed him and took flight.

Meanwhile, Dean and Robin stepped inside the tower. "The stairs are this way." Robin said.

"There's no faster way?"

"The elevator's probably busted. Besides, he's crushing the main ops."

"Damn." Dean frowned. "That's where the kitchen is."

"Are you really thinking of food at a time like this?"

"Well…" They went up the flight of stairs. Some of them were broken and bent as they went up. "What about the security systems?"

"Down." He answered. Once they came to the equipment room, Robin kicked down the door. "Anything specific you're looking for?"

"No… What is this?" Dean noted the huge ax on the wall.

"I don't know." He answered. "Slade had it. He used it to help us."

"Where'd it come from?" Robin shrugged. "And it was able to help?"

"It's worth a shot."

Dean removed it from the cracked display case. "This is beautiful! What else can we use?"

"I have bombs, but they aren't enough to take him down." He answered, pulling some out of his utility belt.

He blinked. "You really have a lot of stuff inside there like Batman?"

"I learn from the best." He said with a smirk.

Dean's eyes widened as his brow furrowed. "Wait…" There was an explosion above them along with Trigon moving.

"No time. We have to keep moving." The ceiling crumbled before them. "Come on. Let's head towards the rockets."

* * *

Sam held out his arm to help her up. She looked around for anyone to rescue her. "It's okay." He said. "I'm here to help." She nodded and grabbed on. "I'm Sam Winchester. We met before."

"We did?"

"Yes. We were in the middle of work." He smiled.

She looked into his eyes. "I think I remember that smile, Sam Winchester. But it was so long ago."

"It was this morning. We woke up in each other's arms, but we got caught."

She chuckled a deeply like a grandmother would. "That sounds unfortunate."

"Yeah, and what was worse is that you left me to face the music!" They both laughed. "I had to explain to our friends that nothing happened."

"Nothing?"

"Well, we didn't…" He raked a hand through his hair. "I mean, we didn't have…"

"Your hair…" She reached up and touched the strands. "I remember this. I've always loved this." He leaned downward so that she could get a better feel. "But I remember that you said something to me when we first talked. What was it?"

"I don't know."

She shook her head as she searched for the answers in his eyes. "You said…you want to protect me. That's why you're here."

"Yes." He said again. "Let me help you down this mountain."

"And where would I go?"

"We need your help?"

"Who's 'we'?"

"The Teen Titans and my brother, Dean. Your father has taken over and we need you to help us."

"What?" She took a step back. Her eyes were huge as they shook with fear. "This is…really happening? My father is still alive. But we defeated him."

"He came back." He answered.

Tears escaped and fell to her chin. "What use am I? I'm only a feeble old woman. He took my powers like he did a long time ago."

"Don't worry, Raven. We'll figure it out."

"No! You don't understand!" She let go of him. "He's more powerful now than ever. He had the chance to kill me, but he was cruel to me and made me live through this again."

"No, no!" He said, holding her hands. "It's different now. Dean and I are here to help. We may not be super heroes, but we'll take him down like we are. Not to mention you and the Teen Titans are much stronger now than ever. It's okay if things aren't the same as before. That just leaves room for different endings."

She wiped her tears. Sam was right. She needed him and the others now more than before. "Please be careful. My knees aren't as strong."

"Will do." She gently wrapped her arms around his as they made their way down the mountain.

* * *

"We warned you this would happen." Crowley complained. He sat at what was once the grand throne at the Gates of Hell. Now that Trigon brought Hell to Earth, there was no need for it. "We told you that summoning Trigon was a bad idea, and what do you do? Possess the girl to doing it!"

"Hey, it wasn't easy." Jared said, kicking over the rubble of the pillars.

"And did you stop to think that was the point?" He yelled. "Did it ever once cross your mind that Trigon doesn't fulfill promises?

"Look, are you going to help or just criticize me?"

"You're the one that doomed us all. Do you expect pity from me?" He stood up. "You'll never get any from me. You will fix this on your own and pray you don't die with the rest of us." He pushed him out of the way as he headed towards the gates.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but this sad place. I expect things to be back to normal soon."

Jared growled as the former ruler vanished. He screamed as he blasted a pillar that was still standing. He broke the throne and blasted the gates. All of the dungeons were smashed and everything and every shelf were crushed. Then he fell to his hands and knees. Hot tears fell between them. The truth crushed everything he had left. It crushed his ambitions, his goals, his relationships. Everything he knew was true had to be reevaluated and altered. He didn't know where he was or where he had to go, but he knew something had to change to get rid of the lies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Beast Boy fell to the ground, barely missing the lava stream. "It's not working." He said. "What's taking Robin so long?"

"We need to buy more time." Starfire told him.

"How much time?" He asked. "He's all seeing, remember?"

"Only if we give up." Cyborg said as he blasted a few times.

Beast Boy nodded. "Toss me." He changed into a stegosaurus again.

Right when he impacted with Trigon, he stood up and yelled "Enough!" The rumble of his voice cued a huge hoard of demons to come from over mountains and across the lava.

"Let's hope Dean and Robin didn't stop for a snack."

Meanwhile, Robin jumped into what was left of the T-ship. "Maybe I can activate…" He pressed a few buttons and pulled some levers until a flare went off.

"Whoa!" Dean clapped as it exploded on the ceiling. "Now, try those bombs of yours."

Robin took them all out and threw them upwards. The explosion was huge enough to cause Trigon to stand up. "We did it!" He cheered.

"My turn." Dean climbed the rubble until he was at the top of the tower. He got a good grip at the ax and took a running start at the monster. With one valiant leap, he slashed at him. Trigon screamed loudly as Dean fell.

Robin dove down for him and aimed his grappling hook at the top. He swung down and caught the man before he could fall to his death. Once they were secure on the tower, Robin threw some of his birdarangs at the demon. "Come on. The others are in trouble."

* * *

"It's just a little further." Sam told Raven. "How are you doing?"

The old woman sat back as she caught her breath. But it wasn't too long until hundreds of demons came running. Sam cradled her protectively as they passed. Apparently, they weren't after her, but they were after someone else. "We should hurry." She said.

"Are you sure?" Instead of answering, she grabbed onto him and started walking.

"Hurry, Sam."

"Here." He let out a hand. "Let me give you a lift." She wrapped her arms around her neck as he held her bridal style. "Hold on." With that, he rushed to find the others.

Sam stopped, however, when a being jumped out in front of them. "It's about time I found you." Jared said.

"You're brave to show your face again!" Sam barked. "You should go back to the pit of Hell you came from."

"Would you cool it? I'm not here for you. I'm here for your lady friend there."

She squeezed a little tighter. "I won't go with you." She said. "Trigon must be stopped."

"Duh." He rolled his eyes. "You've been saying that forever now!" He walked closer to her. "What did he do to you?"He caressed her wrinkled cheek. "That's Raven, right?"

"Trigon has some strong powers." Sam said. "He won't hesitate to cause the worst."

Jared frowned and clinched his fist. Just mentioning the infinite power of his father was enough to trigger his near insanity. He lunged towards Raven and grabbed her face. Shocked, Raven dropped her grip on Sam and grabbed Jared's wrists, trying to pull him off. Sam set her down and immediately punched him in the gut. He flinched as he kept his grip on Raven. His arms pulsed down to his knuckles down to the fingertips. Her eyes grew as she gasped as if she was just baptized. Then, he threw her to the ground and staggered away.

"Hey!" Sam grabbed Jared's shoulder before punching him in the jaw. "What have you done to her?"

"Sam stop!" Raven yelled.

He immediately turned to her and saw that she was glowing. Her hands surged with the familiar black aura. Her long grey hairs were slightly gaining color as her wrinkles became less severe. The woman couldn't stop staring at her hands in wonder as a small amount of magic has returned.

* * *

The Teen Titans attacked vigorously at the demons and Trigon. Dean sliced away with the ax, but there was hardly any damage being done. He stopped to catch his breath. That's when he realized something wasn't right. "Where's Sam?"

"He went to look for someone." Cyborg answered.

"There!" Starfire pointed to the man who carried the older woman.

"Oh no…" Robin spoke up first.

The woman stood on her own feet and waved a hand. All of the demon minions fled with the quickness. "Is that…Raven?" Starfire asked.

"This must've been Trigon's doing." Robin said.

"Look out!" Beast Boy pointed at Trigon with his finger towards them.

The ruler shot a bolt straight for them, hardly giving them time to move out of the way. They flinched and hit the ground, but they didn't feel the final blast. Instead, they saw what saved them. Jared's body stood before them, electrocuting. He screamed and writhed in agony.

"No!" Raven yelled.

As soon as the blast ended, Jared crumbled lifeless before them. "Is he…?" Beast Boy spoke up.

She bent down and took his hand, but as soon as she picked it up, it vanished with the rest of him. She stayed on her knees for a while as Trigon laughed.

"That fool." He said. "He was so eager to be some sort of importance. He was always just a little boy, weak and unintelligent."

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded. They all sprang into action with the exception of Raven.

Sam grabbed his knife out of its holster. He nodded at his brother before they ran to Trigon's ankles. Dean hacked at the left, causing Trigon to stumble. Right then, Beast Boy flew as a falcon and bit his ear as a crocodile. Meanwhile, Starfire and Cyborg shot at them constantly. Robin jumped up with Starfire's help and threw a few smoke bombs at his eyes. They all attacked furiously without any signs of stopping. But Trigon saw his opportunity by blasting at them.

"You all are just like that son of mine. Weak and full of impulse. Keep this up and you shall be just like him!"

"He was your son." Raven's eyes began to glow a vivid white. "He fought for you, and he died for his freedom. And you didn't think twice." The light took over her body and it went away with the effects of aging. She returned back to her normal age. Her hair was long and dark but it wasn't as long as before. Her outfit and cloak were white with purity. "You don't deserve to rule this planet. You deserve death! Jared's death will not go unrewarded. AZARATH…METRION…ZINTHOS!"

She shot a mighty blast that sent him backwards. She pulsed forward with more strength. Trigon's yell thundered through everyone's ears. She pushed harder until blood started to trickle from her nose.

"Come on!" Dean shouted. "Kill him!"

Robin struggled to sit up. "You can do it, Raven!"

The others followed in the cheering and motivation as the girl put the last of her power into the attack. Suddenly, Trigon's eyes and mouth began to glow and his skin had cracks of light coming out. He disintegrated into nothing.

Trigon was vanquished.

As soon as he went away, the sky opened up, letting the sunshine through. Everything was as if nothing happened. It was as if no demons disturbed the peace. There was no debris, nothing stolen except for the lives of the fallen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Raven finished cutting her long hair back to her bob style. It was the official mark of everything being normal. When she stepped outside, everyone was celebrating in the kitchen. "I propose a toast!" Beast Boy said, raising a glass of soda. "Here's to saving the world!"

"To saving the world!" They all clangled glasses.

"We really did kick some serious ass." Dean said.

"Yeah," Robin agreed, "we make a great team."

Sam nodded as he saw Raven walk in. "Looks nice."

"It's not as nice as yours." She nodded towards it. They all laughed and made their jokes. They made sure to soak in as much time with each other as they could in the moment they had.

In the end, Sam and Dean had all of their things packed and ready. Starfire was the first to say "Do you have to leave already?"

Dean nodded reluctantly. "Someone somewhere needs our help with their supernatural troubles."

"But we'll meet again, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hopefully on better circumstances." Sam answered.

"Or if we can save the world again, that'd be great!" Dean added.

As they said their goodbyes, Sam caught a glimpse at Raven. It was nice to see her happy. When she noticed him looking at her, she gave him a slight smile back.

"Well, when there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin said again. "You have the communicator, right?"

Dean took it out of his pocket. "Check." He said. "You guys take care." The Winchesters stepped into the elevator and waved a final time before the doors closed.

Right when they were going to go back to their lives, the Titans turned around and noticed Raven was missing. She met the brothers down in the garage. As soon as the doors opened, Dean knew what it was about and proceeded to get the Impala ready.

"I wanted to give you a proper goodbye," she said, "and to thank you for helping us."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a genuine smile. Looking into her eyes, the smile softened. Then, he pleasured her with a gentile kiss. But she pulled away soon after.

"You're very nice, Sam Winchester. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Soon." He nodded. "Well, we have to go and protect the rest of the country. Maybe we'll cross paths."

"I'd like that."

After saying a final goodbye, Sam got into the car. "It's about time." Dean commented as he started it up and drove off. "Little Sammy's gonna miss his little girlfriend?"

"Shut up." He laughed. "She not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, cuz she's way too young for you."

"Not too young." He said. "She's of legal age, but it doesn't matter because I didn't sleep with her."

"Not too young." He imitated him. "If you have to use two hands to count the age difference, the gap's too big."

They laughed. "But that whole trip made me pretty aware of how life could've been if we weren't in the hunting business." Dean didn't respond right away, so he continued. "I mean, I woke up in a girl's arms, we watched TV while the kids gossiped, you made them food… And it made me wonder how different our lives would be if we were normal and if we just settled down."

"I can't even imagine." He said. "This is just who we are."

"And it also made me remember why our job is so important. We're there to help when no one else can. Even a group of superheroes didn't know half the stuff we do."

"You're right. We're professionals."

"And the end result is so rewarding. There were so many people we saved today. We saved the whole world!"

Dean scoffed. "It seems like you were on quite a spiritual journey."

"What about you? You didn't have any epiphanies?" He prodded.

"Yeah." He nodded. "All that you said, and comic book heroes are real, aliens exist, and Tamaranean foods are the best energy source ever."

They laughed as they drove off, leaving Titans Tower to slowly disappear in the distance. The Winchesters didn't know if they'd ever see them again. But it was certain that when the demons came for them, the world could rest in their hands.

* * *

This story is completed! Please share this with as many people as possible. Also leave a comment or review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
